Titanic Beginnings
by pamster
Summary: Harry wasn't normal since the second the Avada Kedavra hit him. Something changed within him, something that causes him to kill someone close to him and run from his family to join the Unspeakables. REVIEW but NO flames! M safety Dark but good Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James Potter paced outside the hospital room. Lily had been forced to deliver a month earlier than her due date. As he walked across the carpet once again, he mused that it was lucky he and Lily had been in the hospital when Lily started getting labor pains. They were visiting their friends, Alice and Frank who had just had a baby a few hours ago when Lily nearly fell onto James as she cried out in pain. Startled, they had rushed Lily into the room next door and numerous healers had converged. They had forced James to stay outside, only coming out to tell him that they were operating on Lily.

That was the reason James was currently wearing a hole into the carpet. At precisely that moment, there was a flurry of movement and James turned to see Sirius with his wife Miranda walk in. Sirius had in one hand James's second son, William and was holding the hand of his own son, Leo. The very pregnant Miranda Black was waddling over, her hand on the shoulder of James's eldest son, six year old Andrew who was pushing a stroller with James's third son, Daniel.

James smiled as he took the four year old boy from Sirius's arms. Remus arrived just then, looking panicked "What? What happened?"

"Uncle Remus!" Daniel grinned as he ran over to the brunette. Remus lifted him onto his shoulders before looking at James who said, "Its Lily, she went into premature labor when we were visiting Alice."

"Aaw, we were supposed to deliver on the same day" Miranda said with a small smile as she took James's hand in helping her to a seat.

James sent a smile at her before beginning his pacing again.

"Daddy, I am dizzy!" William complained after a few minutes of pacing in James's arms. James stopped in surprise and put the boy down, "Sorry Willy. Here you go buddy."

Willy grinned toothily before running over to Leo, clearly interested in the lion he was holding. Almost fifteen minutes later, a nurse walked out, a smile on her face, "Mr. Potter , congratulations. You are the father of twins – a boy and a girl."

James grinned slung Willy on his shoulders and rushed into the hospital room. He found Lily sitting up on the bed, her hands full of baby and a tired smile on her face. The first thing she said as James took the little black haired bundle was, "If you ever do that to me again James, I am murdering you."

James grinned at her before looking at the bundle in his arm with wonder.

"Well, Jamie you can stop complaining that none ofyour children look like you. This one is your carbon copy!" Sirius commented as he entered. James's grin widened even more at that. All his other children had red hair and seemed to resemble Lily more than him but this one… this one as different.

"So names?" Remus commented.

James handed the child to Remus and briefly glanced at Lily "This one is Harold James Potter."

Remus's eyes sparkled as he held the little boy in his arms. James walked over to Lily and they looked at the redhead in her arms with identical smiles. She announced shortly after, "And little this little one here is the first Potter girl in four generations, Calla Lily Potter."

James grinned widely as he finally felt like his family was complete.

Halloween a year later…

James bustled about the house, "Kids! Andrew, get Harry and Calla and get down here! Andrew, Will, Danny!"

There was a flurry of movement as everyone ran down the stairs. Andrew asked, "What happened dad? Are we being attacked?"

James looked startled at _that_ and smiled, "No son, mum is in the hospital. She is going to deliver soon. He took Harry from his son as he said, "Anyways, the Blacks are in Italy, you guys cant stay with them."

There were a bunch of groans at that. Everybody James smiled slightly, "They will be back in a week. Don't you worry. Anyways, your grandparents are coming to watch over you. Be good alright?"

Andrew asked, "Dad, why cant we come with you?"

James smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair, "I wish you could son but it is a hospital we are going to. They will get mad if there is too much noise. Be a good boy and look after your siblings, ok?"

Andrew perked up at that and nodded enthusiastically. James felt his heart swell in pride as he opened the floo for Lily's parents to floo in. Once they were there, Mr. Evans snorted, "Oh my James! Your family kees getting bigger every year!"

James blushed slightly, "Yes well. Lily and I talked and we want a huge family. I was an only child growing up and well, you know how Lily and Petunia are."

Mrs. Evans smiled, "Don't you worry James. Dan is just teasing you. Now off you go!"

James kissed her on the cheek before flooing out. He arrived in St Mungo's and walked over to the ward. He arrived to see Lily gritting her teeth in pain. Seeing James, her eyes flashed as she shouted, "You! You are the one responsible for this again! I am going to kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil you James!"

James smiled slightly to himself as he heard Lily's threats and walked over to hold her hand. The healers, all familiar with Lily's temper shared a grin with James before getting to work.

Hours later, James was nursing his bruised hand as Lily held the newest addition to the Potter family. But they didn't have any time to decide on the name for their new daughter as James felt the wards go down. Nearly choking in fear he barely said anything to Lily as he tried to floo out of the hospital. When anti-floo wards spit him back out, he hurried out of the hospital and apparated to the street in front of his home.

Horrified at seeing almost half the house blown to smithereens, James sent a distress signal to the auror office and to Dumbledore as he ran inside. Instantly he found the body of his mother-in-law, Calla. As he checked her pulse, he noticed she was dead. Not having time to grieve, he rushed into the panic room behind the kitchen.

He sighed in relief when he saw the kids in the panic room and was about to ask where his father in law was when Andrew ran up to him, "Dad, dad! Harry and Calla! They are still in their room! I didn't have time to get them here!"

James looked at Andrew who had tears pouring down his face and nodded, "Stay here!" before running out of the room. As he ran up the stairs, he tripped over the lifeless body of Daniel Evans. Again ignoring him, he ran into the room, just in time to see Voldemort standing in front of his two children, waving a wand at each of them.

He smirked at James Potter before casting in a slimy voice, "Avada Kedavra!"

Instantly James was shouting, "NO!" and was about to cast a spell when to his utter shock, the curse rebounded from Calla's forehead and hit a completely shell shocked Voldemort right in the chest. James stopped in shock as the curse completely obliterated the most famous dark lord in history. But a pale ghost like figure of the dark lord arose from the clothes on the floor, snarled and zipped out of the house in milliseconds.

But James was more concerned on his kids. Ignoring Calla who was crying but still alive, he ran over to Harry who hadn't rebounded the curse. Checking his pulse, James nearly cried out in relief when he found a very faint pulse at his neck. Grabbing both children, he heard Dumbledore come in behind him. Not caring who he was talking to, he said, "Get the kids from the panic room behind the kitchen and meet me in St. Mungo's."

Not giving anyone time to respond, James flooed away from the manor. Arriving in the maternity ward, he immediately called for dark magic healers before numbly walking towards Lily's room. It had just hit him exactly what had happened. His kids had both been hit with the killing curse and survived! Not only that but the curse had rebounded off of Calla and destroyed Voldemort!

Lily looked up from playing with their unnamed daughter, instantly paling when she saw the state of the three of them. James was ashen and had debris all over him. Taking Calla from him, she noticed the white lightning bolt scar on her fore head. Looking at Harry, she saw the same scar in black on his forehead. James was holding tightly to Harry who hadn't gained consciousness as he described what happened to Lily. Halfway through the explanation, Dumbledore arrived with Remus and the kids. James looked at them momentarily before restarting his explanation as several healers started looking at Harry and Calla.

Finally, one of the healers said, "Mr. Potter, your daughter, Calla is perfectly healthy."

James looked expectant. In the background, Lily could be heard sobbing for the death of her parents. The next healer said hesitantly, "Your son, Harry, I mean. The scar on his forehead basically radiates dark magic."

Lily asked, "What does that mean?"

Another healer said hesitantly, "I am not entirely sure but the magic-."

Dumbledore asked this time, "What is it my boy? Speak your mind."

The healer still looked hesitant but nodded, "The magic is like the Avada Kedavra. It is weird but it looks like it is pooled around the scar on his forehead. Unlike that of Calla though whose forehead shows just traces of the curse, Harry is almost emanating it."

James asked, "So how is this going to affect Harry?"

The healers talked amongst themselves again before the same one said, "We honestly don't know Mr. Potter. It could be nothing at all or he might be more susceptible to disease or it could be something much worse. I suggest you keep a close eye on him."

James nodded as the healers began testing the other kids for trauma. Once satisfied they were alright, they were all asleep in the expanded room on cots with mild sleeping draughts. Finally James looked at Lily and said, "I think we should name her Rose after your mother."

Lily smiled at James through her tears and nodded, "Rose Minerva Potter then?"

James nodded smiling slightly as he took Lily's hand in his own, both grieving together.

A few years later….

A small, sickly child with messy black hair, bright emerald eyes and a black lightning bolt scar on his forehead woke up suddenly from his sleep as a flash of crackling laughter, a whispered curse and green light flooded his eyesight along. Sitting up, the four year old tried to get out of his tangled blankets.

A brief sob alerted him that he wasn't alone. When he turned on the lamp next to him, he saw the quivering form of his twin sister, Calla at the door. He and Calla shared a suite with the other kids. There was a playroom in the center and doors to all six Potter children's rooms, making up the entire second floor of the Potter cottage.

Anyways Calla, like him, was drenched in sweat and was shaking like a leaf as Harry managed to get out of his bedsheets. She ran inside after closing the door and climbed into the bed with Harry sitting down next to him.

"You had the nightmare too?"

Harry nodded as he gave Calla hug. He always put on a brave face for his sister, "Yah."

Calla started crying softly as she leaned onto Harry, "It looked so bad! The green light and… and… I just wish it would stop!"

Harry sighed, "Healer Eve said that the nightmares will stop as we get older."

Calla hugged her stuffed tiger, "I know but I don't like it!"

Harry nodded, hugging his legs close to his chest as he looked for his own stuffed animal. He smiled when he saw the stuffed stag next to the lamp. His dad could turn into a stag!

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal their older brother, Andrew. The ten year old padded over to them and opened his arms for a hug, "Another nightmare, guys?"

Both Harry and Calla nodded as they fell into his arms. Calla babbled, "Yes, the green light and his… his face… it was so scary!"

Andrew rubbed circles on their backs as he said softly, "Well the bad man is gone now. Don't you worry about a thing."

Harry asked softly, "Drew?"

Ever responsible, Andrew pulled out of the hug and looked at Harry, "Yah Raven?"

Harry blushed at the nickname Andrew had given him when he was small, "Is there some spell that can make the bad man go away?"

Andrew shrugged, "I don't know. I will look it up for you guys though." Harry and Calla grinned widely and jumped on Andrew "Thank you!"

Andrew looked surprised but laughed and began tickling them both. After some time when both the four year olds were shouting for mercy, Andrew laughed and picked up Calla. "Now I want both of you to go back to sleep. It is two in the morning and if mum or dad found out about you staying awake so late, they would have my head."

Harry nodded solemnly, "Don't worry big brother. We wont let mum take away your head."

Andrew broke into loud laughs as he took Calla to her room and tucked her in. He had been awake because he couldn't sleep. During the day, he had gotten angry with his mum when she hadn't let him go to Diagon Alley with her. He didn't know how it happened but in a second, Lily's wand was in his hand and a spark from it set the nearby book on fire. Mortified, he had handed the wand back to Lily. She had been a little cross with him but calmed down when he told her he had no idea how the wand got into his hand.

Just the memory of what he had done accidentally haunted him though. After several hours of trying and failing to sleep, he had gotten up and started walking with the intention of getting some air. However, he heard soft voices in Harry's room and had stopped by. It was a good thing too for he felt a lot better after offering comfort to his brother and sister.

Smiling, he headed back to his room for some well-deserved rest. However, Harry hadn't fallen back asleep as Andrew had hoped. He tossed and turned for a bit before realizing he just couldn't fall asleep anymore. Sighing, he jumped off of the bed and pulled on his navy blue robe which had pictures of the Puddlemere United team whizzing about and walked out of the bedroom. Peeping into Calla's room, he heard here light snoring.

Not wanting to disturb her, he walked into the common room and to the big bookshelf. It was full of children's books but that wasn't what he was looking for. A while ago, he had bribed a house elf into building a secret passageway behind a bookshelf like he had seen in an American movie. Grinning, he pulled a book _Nursery Rhymes for kids_ of the shelf and smiled wider when the book shelf slid to reveal a staircase. Quickly, he closed the bookcase before walking up the stairs and into the Potter library on the third floor.

Noone knew but Harry had been reading Hogwarts level books for the past year. Everyone in the house knew that he liked reading – he could be seen reading books about the most random topics like dragons and magical creatures all the time. But no one knew exactly how much he knew.

Harry was a prodigy of sorts. When he was a mere one and a half years old, he had begun reading his mum's transfiguration book. Very interested he had snuck out in the middle of the night (very hard from his crib) and begun reading more of his mum's old books. To his surprise, he found that he had a near photographic memory. He only had to read one time and everything was literally stamped into his brain.

Harry didn't want to let his parents know of his photographic memory because he didn't want even more attention coming on him. Already, he was continuously followed in case, he fell and hurt himself. Smiling at that, Harry grabbed the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_, towards him and began reading it. Carefully manipulating his magic to follow his command, he cast spells at a dummy in the corner. What Harry didn't know however was that the level of control he had on his magic was supposed to be impossible for four year olds.

Finally looking at the time, he started when he saw that it was almost seven in the morning. Waving his hand, he put the books back in their right places before rushing down the stairs. Quickly making sure that no one was around, he cast a silencing spell on himself before rushing into his bed, asleep in moments.

Harry groaned as he was shaken awake two hours later, "Honey, wake up! It is almost nine!"

Harry cracked open an eyelid to see his mother standing next to him with a smile on her face. As he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mum."

Lily smiled wider as she pulled him off the bed, "GO brush your teeth, young man. You have an appointment with Healer Eve in an hour."

Harry groaned, "How come the others don't have to go to the healer all the time. Why me?"

Lily put a hand on his shoulder, "Because you are special Harry. Now hurry up!"

Ten minutes later, Harry was in the kitchen wearing blue shorts and a red t-shirt. James smiled as he saw Harry, "Hello son. Ready for your appointment?"

Harry made a sour face as he pulled the eggs closer to him. Lily shared a concerned look with James before saying, "Guess what Harry? I think if you are good in the healer office, we might go to Diagon alley to get ice cream."

Harry looked at her strangely, "Why? You never take me anywhere."

The look on Lily's face instantly made him regret saying that. James continued, "You know why, right Harry? You know that Voldemort did something to you that night when he attacked. We have to keep you safe!"

Harry nodded as Calla bounced into the room. She smiled at Harry happily and sat down next to him, "Hey Harry, guess what?"

Harry looked at her in amusement, "Er… You turned into a monkey?"

She giggled before leaning in to whisper, "No silly. I finally got that package."

James and Lily looked in amusement as Harry's eyes lit up and the two of them started whispering excitedly. Seeing Will, Lily asked him, "Do I even want to know what they are on about?"

He looked at the two before shaking his head, "Nah. More trouble than its worth."

James snorted, "Harry, eat faster. We have to go soon."

Harry nodded to James before swallowing his breakfast. Moments later, James, Harry and Lily were in the foyer. Just as James was picking him up though, Harry screamed. Confused, Lily asked, "What did you do James?"

He put his hands up, "Nothing. What happened Harry?"

Harry groaned as he collapsed on the floor clutching his scar, "It hurts. It hurts SO much. It HURTS!"

Lily plucked away Harry's hand to examine the completely hot scar. In fact a few seconds later, it started bleeding. James instantly picked him up, "Lets go. I hope Eve knows whats wrong."

Lily nodded distracted, "I will catch up to you in a moment James." But James was already gone. She ran up to Calla and sighed in relief when she realized that she wasn't in any sort of pain. Directing Andrew to keep a good eye on all the kids, Lily grabbed her purse and flooed out to St. Mungo's.

She arrived just in time to see a bunch of healers surrounding Harry. James walked over, looking worried, "He passed out from the pain."

Lily bit her lower lip as she took the offered chair and watched them work on Harry. They were in the Permanent Spell Damage ward of St. Mungo's. Looking around, she could see Frank Longbottom's mother who had been tortured to insanity by death eaters. Shuddering at that thought, she turned back to James, "I feel so bad James. I want Harry to have a normal life like Calla – not keep having to come here. You saw how he looked at us?"

James nodded, "Yes but I don't want him to get hurt! You remember when he was two and fell off the swing with Calla? Nothing happened to her but he broke his arm!"

Lily nodded, deep in thought. After what seemed like forever, the healers parted. They converged near the foot of the bed again to discuss. James and Lily stood, wondering what was going on.

Finally Eve came over to the Potters. Lily asked, "Whats wrong with Harry?"

Eve shrugged, "Honestly, i don't know Mrs. Potter. We were speaking and trying to find out what was going on but the scar. As I told you earlier, the scar somehow seems to contain a potent Avada Kedavra curse. Its intensity increased almost a hundredfold when Harry cried out in pain. We cant explain the phenomenon."

Lily looked like she was going to cry as James asked, "Do you know why the pain started in the first place?"

Eve motioned for them to sit down in the chairs next to Harry and said, "Well we don't know but the pain seems fuelled by emotion. Was Harry really angry when he collapsed in pain?"

Lily shook her head, "No, he was sad we didn't take him out like the other kids often."

Eve nodded, "His bones are still brittle and he still seems to have an unknown energy radiating from his scar that is eating away at him. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't have a normal childhood."

James sighed, "He wanted to join this little neighborhood adventure club and when we said no, he asked for karate lessons."

Eve looked confused, "Karate?"

Lily smiled, "Muggle fighting."

Eve nodded, understanding, "Maybe he feels defenseless. Am I right in assuming you both haven't talked to him about other hobbies?"

Lily shook her head and Eve smiled, "Might I suggest that? Maybe photography?"

James nodded, "We will do so. Eve, is he doing better?"

The healer's face closed up, "Has he had trouble walking lately? I noticed that his legs are considerably weaker."

Lily sighed, "I don't know Eve but he might just be trying to appear normal. He always was stubborn, like his father."

James groaned, "Lily!" while Eve smiled, "I want him to use either crutches or a wheelchair from now on. He can walk on his legs but that is to be avoided at all costs. It might cause his leg bones to further weaken."

James and Lily looked at each other before nodding in unison. Lily brushed aside a few hairs from Harry's face and asked, "When will he wake up?"

Eve smiled, "Soon but I am not done with prescriptions. I have noticed that Harry has a severely weakened immune system. I believe I mentioned this to you last time?"

James nodded and she continued, "I want you to begin giving him these potions in that order every morning and night. It should help strengthen his defenses. I originally had intended to start these when he was a little older but at the rate he is going…"

Lily nodded, "Of course. We will do anything for him to get better."

Eve nodded before leaving the list of potions with them and walking away. James mumbled, "Harry isn't going to like this."

Lily nodded, "Not one bit."

Half an hour later found James and Lily walking down Diagon Alley. James had a sour-looking Harry balanced on his hip while Lily walked next to him.

As soon as he saw the Magical Manegerie though, his eyes opened in a sense of wonderment, "Dad, can we go there?"

James looked at the shop curiously before looking at Lily. They had agreed to let the kids choose a pet when they each went to Hogwarts but for Harry, they could make an exception, "Sure sport but only because you are special, ok?"

Harry nodded eagerly and Lily said, "But only on the way back."

Harry nodded to his mum, his mind whirling in the possibilities. He could get a dog, a toad or an owl or…

He was interrupted by his dad, "Here we are Harry. Choose whatever you want but make sure to get one set of crutches and one wheelchair."

Harry looked to see if his dad was serious before grinning and looking at all the crutches and wheelchairs. Seeing his enthusiasm, James put Harry on the floor to run around. Lily looked at James disapprovingly before smiling at Harry and looking through the shelves.

Ten minutes later, James was being tugged by a hyper Harry to the corner-most exhibition. Harry was pointing at what was undoubtedly the most expensive wheelchair in the whole store. As he read the plaque though, James's eyes grew round as well. The wheelchair was special in that when the user sat in it, it would mold to fit their every parameter.

The wheelchair was also made to glide gently on top of the floor without touching the floor. James smiled at the exuberant look on Harry's face and nodded, "Great choice Harry! Lets get a couple of normal ones too though, ok?"

Harry nodded to James before pulling him towards another rack. There he pointed at a bunch of kids wheelchairs that had patterns on them. He pointed to one that had the Puddlemere United on it and another that had snitches and wands on it and yet another plain blue one. James grinned widely, "Good choice!"

Lily walked over pointing at three sets of crutches and a bunch of potions on the counter. James grinned and said, "Harry come on. Let me pick you up again."

Harry looked at his dad sourly but stretched his arms out for James to lift. James hid a grin as he picked up his skinny son and walked over to the counter. He found Lily adding a forearm crutch set to the pile. James smiled as he realized how much Lily had changed. As the head of the most noble and honorable house of Potter, James had a tremendous amount of money at his disposal. All through his life, he had never hesitated in buying _anything_. Lily on the other hand, was from a middle class family with two children. She just wasn't used to spending that kind of money. When they had married, she used to throw a fit every time they went shopping and James bought her the whole store. Now though, she was happily adding to the pile. James kissed her on the cheek, letting her know how much he liked her before placing his signet ring on the bill to get the galleons automatically deducted.

As they walked out of the store after shrinking and pocketing the merchandise, Harry squealed, "Lets go to the Mana-mangrie?"

Lily laughed, "Managerial, honey but sure!"

Walking into the store James let Harry down on the floor again so he could choose a pet. James ran after the overactive kid as Harry finally arrived in a section with magical eggs in it. He saw Harry holding an egg in his hand that was glowing bright gold. The owner quickly ran up to them, "My! That egg hasn't chosen an owner in nearly three millennia!"

James looked at the man surprised, "What is it?"

The man grinned widely, "It is a changeling. Supposedly, the resulting animal can change into any animal, bird or fish. It is quite miraculous really."

James gaped for a moment before nodding in agreement. He quickly paid for the egg, a cage that could change shape and size, a bowl, some perches and a thick book on caring for changelings. Lily was shocked when she learnt of the egg but smiled and bought a small pouch for the egg so Harry could carry it around with him.

Next Harry directed the group to the Quidditch store. James and Lily shared a glance as they saw Harry glancing in awe and desire at the newest Nimbus 2000 and filed it away for later. For now, Harry just asked for a miniature Quidditch set that would allow him to replay all the games of the professional teams, create his own teams and direct the brooms. James was all too happy to buy it considering his own love for the game.

After that, Lily insisted they go to the toy store to get the other kids some things. James watched slyly as Harry wandered through the store. Christmas wasn't that far away after all. Also for some inexplicable reason, he had a gut feeling that this would be the last Christmas he and Harry would be sharing for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days, Harry carried along the magical egg everywhere as he got used to his new crutches. Just when Lily was going to tell him to leave it in his room for the sake of hygiene, a small crack appeared on the shell. Grinning, he shouted, "Mum, mum its hatching!"

Lily was in the tiny living/play room in a few seconds with most of Harry's siblings – everyone eager to see the egg hatch. More cracks appeared and Harry's breath caught in his throat in anticipation. A few more cracks.

Harry was just going to bang the egg open when a small bald head poked out of the egg. A flash later, Lily was holding a camera triumphantly while Harry carefully took the pink chick out. It was completely bald, head to toe and looked like a bird. As soon as Harry touched it though, the hatchling seemed to croon in joy before turning into bright yellow canary, shocking everyone.

Another flash had a picture of the canary changing into a giant kitten and then a little pigeon. As the changeling kept changing, Rose asked, "So whats its name?"

Harry grinned, "Her name is Eris."

Lily smiled, "Greek goddess of chaos. Good choice, Harry."

Harry grinned at her as the little hatchling snuggled into his arms in the form of a tiger. He said, "Apparently, I should keep Eris close to me at all times for the next few days. The book said some sort of familiar bond would form."

Lily nodded, handing Harry the little pouch that strapped around his shoulder to hold the hatchling in. Lily smiled before saying sternly, "Now kids, out of here. I want to speak with Harry in private."

There were several groans before everyone was kicked out. As soon as they were gone, Lily sat down next to Harry, "Baby, how are you feeling?" Seeing Harry's 'lying face' she added, "Tell me the truth."

Harry instantly deflated, "Mum, my legs hurt whenever I walk but you knew that."

Lily nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder softly. Harry continued, "I feel weak, mum. I feel like I can't do anything! And you and dad won't let me do anything that I want to while everyone else can do everything!"

Lily sighed, hugging Harry close to her, "Harry, weak is the last thing you are. You are the strongest four year old I have ever seen. As for not letting you do anything, I am sorry that dad and I have been overbearing. But Harry, you understand we want you to be safe right?"

Harry looked down at his hands and nodded once. Lily felt her heart break as she felt a few tears fall onto his lap.

"But that doesn't mean you cant have fun. With the wheelchair, Harry, you can do a lot of things that James and I wouldn't have let you do normally."

Harry looked at her in confusion and she pulled out a few brochures from her pocket, "These are just a few ideas for hobbies, son. See if you like something."

Harry nodded, smiling at Lily as he took the papers from her hands. Lily ruffled his hair playfully before walking out.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard an ear piercing scream behind her. Running back into the room she had left Harry in, she shrieked when she saw Harry holding his forehead in pain on the floor. Instantly sending a distress signal to James, she picked up Harry and ran downstairs. Finding Andrew, she was giving him instructions on taking care of the other kids when she felt Harry fall limp in her hands. Nearly jumping, she rushed into the floo.

Arriving back in St. Mungo's, the healers immediately rushed over when they saw Harry and the blood streaked clothes Lily was wearing. Instantly Lily noticed the blood pouring out of his forehead. As she anxiously waited for James and the healers to tell her something, something different was going on at Stonehenge.

James arrived with a group of aurors just in time to see a masked death eater lower a disgusting creature into a cauldron full of bubbling green liquid that was splashing out. Just as the most famous dark lord in history was resurrected, James received a distress signal from Lily. Rushing away, he saw Dumbledore arrive to look at the scene but didn't have the time to talk as he apparated to St. Mungo's.

Running into the ward, he nearly collapsed in relief when he saw that Lily was alright, "Lily, Lils! What happened? Is everyone ok? Harry…"

That was when he saw the healers surrounding the bed. Sitting down next to Lily, he said, "Voldemort was just resurrected Lily. Some idiot brought back you-know-who!"

Horrified, Lily looked at the bed where Harry lay twitching, "James, do you think that's why Harry's scar hurt?"

James looked at Lily keenly, "That seems to be the reason, doesn't it?"

Lily lay her head on his shoulder as James took her hand. They both watched the healers leave with downtrodden faces. Eve told them what they already knew, "There is nothing we can do. We don't know what is bothering him. But whatever it is has had severe detrimental effects on Harry. In the few minutes he was screaming in pain, his legs. They, they have very nearly stopped working."

A few tears fell down Lily's face as James looked at Harry who was tossing and turning, solemnly. Picking up Harry, they both flooed back home. Leaving Lily to deal with the anxious kids, James took Harry directly to his room and placed him on the bed. Sitting down next to the boy, he wondered exactly why his son was being tormented so. What had Harry done to deserve this?

And that was how Calla found him half an hour later. She hopped onto Harry's bed and asked, "Daddy, is Harry going to be ok?"

James broke out of his musings and smiled at her, "Harry is going to be just fine, Calla. He just cant use his legs."

Calla nodded, hugging her stuffed tiger close to her as she looked at her twin. Suddenly there was a flash and a little canary jumped onto Harry's chest before turning suddenly into a cat. Calla giggled and explained how Eris came about to a curious James.

Cheered up, James walked out with Calla to get some lunch. Just as they were leaving, Andrew walked in and sat down next to Harry where James had been a few moments earlier. He pulled out a book he was reading and quietly read it aloud as Harry continued to twitch.

For two days, Harry didn't break out of his coma. Eris never left his side during this time as everyone else took turns being near Harry. James and Lily had gone to Dumbledore to see if he knew what had happened to Harry. Dumbledore came out with a blank but revealed to James and Lily that there was a prophecy that stated that someone born as the seventh month dies would defeat Voldemort.

Anyways, Andrew was reading to Harry again…

"_And the wizard, Grambleskins was just raising his staff to blow Jamy to pieces when there was a bright light and the staff turned into a bunny…"_

A soft giggle caused him to stop reading and look concerned at Harry. Harry broke into a laugh as he saw that expression on Andrew's face, "Drew, you look funny!"

Andrew laughed as he stood and pulled Harry into a big hug, "How are you feeling Raven?"

Harry shrugged, "Ok. Wheres Eris?"

Andrew laughed as he showed Harry the pouch on the bedside table. Harry grinned widely as Eris in the shape of a small bear crawled out and jumped into his lap.

Andrew meanwhile snuck out of the room and came back a second later with Lily who pulled Harry into a hug, "Hey Harry, how are you feeling baby?"

"Mum! I am not a baby anymore!"

Lily hid a grin, "Of course not, dear. Now come on, lets go eat dinner."

Harry looked surprised, "dinner? How long did I sleep?"

Calla said, "Harry! You slept for two days!"

Harry gaped at her and Lily said, "Well, come on then Harry. Lets get some food."

And before Harry could get on his two feet, Andrew had picked him up much to Harry's protests and everyone else's amusement. Finally, Harry stopped struggling and Andrew grinned at his mother and William in triumph.

Finally they arrived in the dining hall and were eating dinner when James walked in, panting, "Sorry I am late guys."

Harry made faces with his brothers as James and Lily kissed.

"James, look who woke up today."

The elder man looked at Harry and his face lit up in a grin. Walking over, he gave Harry a big hug, "Awake, bud? I was afraid you were going to get fat, sleeping so much!"

Harry scrunched up his nose, "I am NOT fat!"

James flashed him a wink before sitting down next to Lily, "I now have been appointed head of the death eater division of the auror office."

Harry nodded to his brother, understanding as Rose asked, "Why daddy?"

James's grin fell a little, "Well with you-know-who back and all, times aren't safe anymore. So they created the new position and gave it to me."

Harry looked shocked at the news and Andrew took it upon himself to explain what had happened when Harry was unconscious to him. Voldemort had been resurrected and there had been an attack on a muggle village near Yorkshire.

Harry nodded in understanding before getting up when everyone was excused. Just as he was standing though, Harry fell the floor numbly. Instantly, Calla and Danny were pushed aside as James ran over, "Harry!"

Harry let himself be set on the chair as he mumbled numbly, "I cant feel my legs."

James instantly looked concerned as Lily asked, "You cant feel anything on your legs, Harry?"

Harry shook his head slowly, panicking, "No! I cant move them or feel anything! Mum, I don't think I can walk!"

James hugged Harry close to him and turned to find that Andrew had ushered the other kids out of the room to give them some privacy. James looked Harry in the eye and said softly, "Harry, your mum and I knew this would happen soon. This was why we got you those wheelchairs. Do you remember?"

Harry nodded, "Can – Can I never walk again?"

Lily couldn't stand it anymore and pulled him into a hug, "Oh baby! Your father and I are going to do everything we can to make sure that you can walk again! Nothing is going to happen to you!"

Harry nodded, still numb in shock. Noticing this, James picked him up, "Come on Harry. Lets play a game to cheer you up."

Harry, completely distracted, didn't say anything as James took him his playroom. Calla was sitting there with Rose, playing dress up. James smiled at her as he set Harry down, "Now son, do you want to play with that new Quidditch play center?"

Harry nodded dumbly as Lily brought it from a cupboard. As both Harry and James sat on the floor, Lily sat on the couch watching as they moved round the little players trying to win the game. She smiled softly as Harry punched both his arms in the air as he won and grinned when she saw Calla and Rose do a little victory dance around James.

Harry grinned, his shock faded as James put on a sad face, "How come you beat me, Harry? My team was so much better!"

Lily snorted, standing, "Face it James, you were beat by your own son."

James gave her a betrayed look as she brought over the expensive wheelchair they had bought. James looked at Harry, :So son, you want to sit on your new wheelchair?"

Harry looked at James as though he was mad before nodding. James set Harry slowly on the wheelchair before gaping as it changed. The black padding changed to look like a small armchair. A small cushion appeared next to Harry on the seat where Harry set Eris who was currently still a bear cub. The wheels on the bottom of the chair disappeared and Harry floated a few inches off the floor. Just then a little strap appeared from the side of the chair and strapped Harry into the chair.

Harry grinned widely as he mentally directed the wheelchair to fly about. James was still gaping at him while Lily was looking at Harry in a mixture of amusement and disapproval. Finally, James regained his senses as Calla shouted, "can I try? Can I try?"

"Calla, the wheelchair is meant for one. If you sit down, it wont fly."

Calla groaned but nodded, her pigtails bouncing as Lily herded her to bed. James picked up Rose and smiled at Harry slyly, "Say Harry, what do you think to a little flying in the garden in a few minutes?"

Harry grinned widely and nodded. His dad had never taken him flying before!

Half an hour later found the two Potters whizzing about in the huge garden. It must have been an unusual sight to say the least for Harry was sitting in his flying chair while James was flying next to him on a broom. After what seemed like forever, they landed on the ground and James said, panting, "I haven't flown like that in a long time, Harry! How did you like it?"

Harry goggled, "Like it? I loved it! I love this chair. Thanks dad!" James grinned at Harry, wiping some sweat away as he pushed Harry gently to his room and into the bed.

A few months passed as Harry got used to his new predicament. He found that though he couldn't walk, he was pretty normal otherwise. He just practiced controlling his magic to accomplish everything else. Though Harry's prodigious memory and magical talent was still a secret, the entire Potter family had noticed his sending more time in the library. Chalking it up as a result of his not being able to walk, it was largely ignored.

But that wasn't the only thing Harry had picked up on in the last three months. He had begun gardening in the backyard. Lily had been delighted with Harry's newfound hobby and James had set aside a part of the greenhouse for them to plant together in.

Anyways, Harry was sitting in the library on Christmas day reading about Wordless magic. He had a little blue jay (Eris) sitting on his shoulder, reading with him when the clock struck seven am. Instantly Harry's face lit up and he whizzed out the door and down to the main living room, Eris flying softly with him.

He arrived to find the Blacks and Lupins flooing in. His parents were standing in the foyer to welcome them as his brothers and sisters came bounding after him. First came the Blacks which included Uncle Sirius and aunt Miranda, Leo and Cassie. Cassie was his age and Leo was Danny's age. Uncle Remus was also there, a grin on his face as he spoke with his father.

Harry tugged on Lily's dress, "Mum, when are Neville and Ron coming?"

Lily smiled at Harry, "They should be here soon, dear. Both Molly and Alice confirmed that they were coming."

Harry nodded eagerly and floated towards Calla who was talking with Cassie, her best friend. Cassie grinned when she saw Harry and gave him a really awkward hug, "Hey Harry!"

Harry too grinned widely at her, "Cassie! I havent seen you in a long time!"

She nodded, her black curls bobbing, "I know! I like your wheelchair though. It looks cool!"

Harry grinned and made it spin around in the air as she clapped. He was interrupted though by Ron and Neville, "Hey Harry!"

Harry grinned at the two of them. Neville and Harry shared a love for plants while Ron and Harry loved Quidditch. Because of him, all three were the best friends. Harry dragged them both to some couches and they began talking happily.

From the couches next to the playpen, Molly Weasley smiled as she saw all her children go an find their friends. Bill, Charlie and Andrew were really good friends. Fred and George were best friends with Daniel and she shuddered to think what they were getting up to in their little corner. Ron was really good friends with Neville and Harry and lastly Ginny, her only girl was playing with Rose.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Molly turned to look at the host and her close friend Lily Potter, "No, I was just looking at the kids. It is a habit of sorts to constantly be on their lookout."

Lily laughed musically. Miranda chimed in just then, "Hey Lily, how is Harry doing?"

Lily's smile dropped slightly as she turned to look at her son. He was floating next to Ron and Neville, talking happily about something.

"He is getting better at handling things without his legs but I can tell he hates it."

Molly looked at Harry and sighed. It was truly sad what had happened to young Harry. And yet she was somehow grateful that because of him and Calla, everyone was able to live without the fear of Voldemort even if it was only for three years. She looked at Lily and her heart ached for the mother in front of her. Lily shook her head and turned to Miranda who was saying, "Lily, I think my mom knows this healer in America who specializes in the brain and mind. I am going to try and contact them for you."

Lily smiled brightly at Miranda and said, "Thanks Miranda. But lets talk about something else. Molly, Charlie is starting Hogwarts this year isn't he?"

Molly brightened, "Yes, he can't stop going on about how he is going to be in Gryffindor with Andrew."

Lily laughed with Alice and Miranda, "I am going to miss Andrew when he goes off to Hogwarts."

Molly nodded knowingly, "You will get over it, Lily. Especially with all those kids."

Everyone laughed again at Lily's expense. It was tradition for the Potters to throw a huge Christmas party. Their close friends like the Weasleys came in the morning so the kids could play. It was in the evening that James's office friends and both their friends from the Order of the Phoenix appeared for a nice dinner in the expanded garden.

Anyways, Lily looked to see where her husband was. James was entertaining Arthur, Sirius, Remus and Frank in the dining hall where they were all watching the TV. Lily smiled as James waved at her before turning back to Alice who was telling them a story about a family that had arrived at her desk at the Child Protection Services in the Ministry.

Lily laughed with them and was about to say something when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down, she saw Rose and Ginny looking at her, "What is it dears?"

Rose asked, "Mum, can we go to my room to play?"

Lily looked at Molly and she nodded, "Sure but stay safe."

Rose hugged Lily and Ginny followed closely as the two ran out of the room. Alice cooed, "Those two are absolutely adorable!"

Lily thanked her and said, "mickey!"

There was a little pop and a smartly dressed house elf with ears like Mickey Mouse appeared, "You is wanting something Miss Lily?"

Lily smiled at the house elf, "Could you bring us some refreshments please?"

The house elf bobbed its head and popped back a second later with a tray laden with small muffins and sweets and pumpkin juice. Lily thanked the house elf again before turning to the other ladies, "Please help yourself."

As they ate, Molly confided, "Ron was a little upset that we didn't open the presents this morning until I told him we were coming here."

Lily smiled apologetically, "It is a Evans tradition to not open presents until after Christmas dinner. It was something that my parents insisted on – said it built character."

Alice asked shrewdly, "And you decided to continue it?'

Lily snorted, "No, it was James's idea to continue it as a remembrance for my parents."

Miranda snorted, "Dont let my husband hear that. You should have heard him grumbling, worse than all my kids pt together!"

They all laughed, knowing how Sirius could get. Lunch was a happy affair. Several round tables had been set up all along the garden and food was served buffet-style as everyone sampled everyone's cooking. Finally, all the kids were sitting in the big TV room watching a movie leaving the adults alone to talk and welcome the other guests.

It was almost dinnertime when anything eventful happened. Lily and James were speaking quietly with Alastor Moody when Andrew walked over softly. Whispering so only Lily and James could hear, he said, "Harry said he was feeling tired so I took him to his bedroom. No sooner was he there though, he fell asleep. He was coughing the entire way up to the room."

Instantly, both James and Lily were on their feet. Excusing themselves, they rushed to Harry's room, followed closely by Andrew. They arrived to see Harry's tossing and turning in the bed. Lily rested her head on Harry's forehead, "James, he is burning up!"

James nodded, "I will get the fever reducer potion."

Lily waved her wand around Harry and called, "Also get a dreamless sleep, cold potion, and a pepper up potion!"

James nodded to her before walking around the corner. He came back to see Andrew holding a cold towel to Harry's forehead as Lily cast several spells on the boy. She took the potions from James and eased them into Harry's mouth and helped him swallow. James hid a smile as he saw grimace at the bad tasting potions even in his sleep.

It was then that he noticed Charlie Weasley peeping out from the doorway, "Come in. Charlie, right?"

The redhead nodded as he walked over near Andrew, "What happened?"

Lily smiled at him, "Harry is just sick with a cold, Charlie."

Charlie nodded as he stood next to his best friend who was looking overly concerned at Harry. After a few minutes, Lily sighed in relief, "Good, his fever is breaking. Come on, lets head downstairs. I am going to have Minnie keep an eye on Harry."

The four nodded as they left downstairs to talk with the guests. No one noticed as both Lily and James snuck alternatively upstairs to check on Harry. Neither did they notice the worried crease that marked Lily's forehead or the light twitching of James's right hand.

Harry didn't awaken for the rest of the party – even when Andrew tried to get him to wake to open the presents. But even with Harry asleep, everyone managed to have a good time, opening presents and drinking eggnog.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Harry awoke to find himself in his bedroom. He tried to figure out how he had gotten there but he could only remember groggily telling Andrew he was tired and then coughing painfully. He pulled himself into a sitting position and put on his glasses before trying to figure out the time.

Looking around, he realized it was nine in the morning. Everyone was probably eating breakfast. He wandlessly summoned his wheelchair over to him and held on to the bars on the side of the bed as he pushed himself into the chair. Once there, he had to tug on his legs to get them into the chair – they were nothing but dead weight at this point.

Harry directed the chair to glide to his bathroom to do his morning ablutions. Fifteen minutes later, Harry was changed. He entered the small living room Calla and he shared and nearly gaped at the huge stack of presents stacked there.

He was still gaping when Calla entered minutes later. Seeing Harry, she ran over and gve him a huge hug, knocking the breath out of him, "Daise, cant breath…"

Calla smiled sheepishly before walking behind him and pushing the chair to the presents, "Happy belated Christmas, Harry!"

Harry grinned at his twin before picking up a present. He was just opening it when the rest of his family showed up and he was hugged by Lily.

"Mum let me go!"

Lily brushed away a few strands of hair as she withdrew and watched Harry open the present. He grinned widely when he saw what it was. A camera!

And so, Harry began opening the rest of the presents in earnest, relishing each one. Among other things, he had gotten a powerful camera from James, old martial arts books and a practice sword from Andrew, a necklace that had a snitch locket on it from Calla with changed magically to show each member of their family in turn, a book on pranks from Will, a carved wooden piece which showed Harry sitting in his wheelchair with a blue jay from Danny and a stuffed phoenix from Rose. Other than that, he had gotten loads of games, some books on plants and a stuffed raven again from Andrew.

Unable to stop smiling, Harry joked and goofed around with his siblings as Lily and Andrew shared an amused look. It was then that Will shouted, "Harry! You feel so hot. Do you have a fever?"

Instantly, Lily was on his side and feeling his forehead, "You do have a fever! Off to bed with you, now!"

Harry groaned, "Mum! I just got out of bed!"

Lily smiled at him as she summoned an emerald green jumper and tugged it onto Harry's torso. It was then that James returned from Harry's room where he had been doing something. Quickly understanding what had happened, James lifted Harry from the wheelchair and put him in his bed, making sure to cover him with several blankets. But Harry was more interested in the ceiling. It was showing a moving picture of a horse. James grinned, "Harry, that's a TV. Lily and I realized just how much time you spend in bed so we installed a TV into your ceiling. You can watch anything you want with this remote."

Harry looked at his dad in awe, "Wow. Thanks dad! This is just awesome!"

James grinned, "I thought you might say that. Now drink these up."

Harry grimaced before drinking the vile tasting potion much to James's amusement. Meanwhile Lily had returned with all of Harry's gifts floating behind her she put them on a table right next to Harry "for easy access."

As James and Lily were leaving the room, Calla and Rose were climbing into the bed with Harry to watch with him. Andrew sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed, more interested in his book but still wanting to keep an eye on his little brother. After a while, Will and Danny too got into bed with Harry and they all watched the Incredible Hulk together.

"Hey Lils, what are you up to?" Miranda flooed into Potter manor a few hours later. A second later, six year old Leo and four year old Cassie stepped into the manor as well. Lily smiled at them, "Hi Miranda. Kids, the others are in Harry's room if you want to go."

They grinned at her before running off towards the stairs. Miranda smiled sitting down next to Lily at the couches, "You ready for your first mission after so long?"

Lily smiled, "Its been ten years. I took a mission before Andrew was born for the Order. And then the kids kept coming. But yes, I think it is time I got back in the game."

"It is a good mission to get started on anyways. You and James are just trailing some death eaters right?"

Lily nodded to her, pouring some coffee, "Yes, James insisted he come with me. I don't know how you manage it – working as an Interpol agent and looking after your kids."

Miranda shrugged, "I love my job and as a plus I get to see Sirius all the time in his Unspeakable costume."

Lily shook her head in amusement before saying, "Thanks for agreeing to watch over the kids."

Miranda waved her away, "No problem Lily. What are friends for?"

Lily smiled at her as well before they got to talking about the war and the Order. Time passed before it was evening

Lily walked into Harry's bedroom with Miranda and stopped in surprise. The two mothers cooed at the most adorable sight ever.

Andrew was asleep in the chair next to the bed, the book he was reading folded on his lap. In the bed, Harry was asleep in the middle. To his right and away from Andrew, Cassie, Rose and Calla were asleep sprawled out on Harry's shoulder. On his other side, Will, Leo and Danny were sprawled out, all of them asleep.

Quickly Lily pulled a camera out of her pocket and snapped a few, trading grins with Miranda as they left the room.

"They are so adorable" Miranda commented as they reached the entrance hall. Lily smiled too as she grabbed her wand from the coffee table, "They must have gotten tired from watching the movie. See you around midnight or so?"

Miranda nodded to Lily as she flooed away.

However it seemed fate had different plans as around eleven that night…

Miranda groaned as her TV show was interrupted by a shrill sound that pierced through the cottage. She ran to the stairs and looked up. Andrew was already awake, peeping out of the door.

Just as they could hear the door to the cottage blasting open downstairs, Miranda looked at Andrew seriously, "Take the secret passage, take everyone to the panic room."

She was interrupted by Harry screaming in pain. She looked at Andrew seriously as rushed back to the bedroom and herself ran down the stairs, her wand pointed in front of her.

James and Lily arrived ten minutes later at the front gate to find it blasted in pieces. Looking at each other for a moment, they ran down the small path through the blasted front door and to the living room. They found what looked like a crater in the living room. Along the edges of the crater lie masked death eaters, their cold, dead eyes staring upwards in death.

Beyond the death eaters were the kids, tied up and in various states of distress. But both James and Lily were more interested in the center of the crater. There six year old William was laying sprawn out on the floor, looking up blankly. Next to him, Miranda Black was also sprawled on the floor, bound in ropes. Next to her, Calla was sitting on the floor crying as she held her right arm close to her chest. There was a large gash on it that was spewing blood everywhere and her left leg seemed to be twisted oddly. But what was even more pertinent was the knife sticking out of Miranda's chest. And right on top of Miranda was laying an unconscious Harry, his hands, arms and everything covered in blood as he gripped the blade in the woman.

"Andrew what happened?" James asked urgently as he watched the newly freed Leo and Cassie run to their mother wailing. Lily was touching William's neck, trying to find his pulse. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius run in followed closely by Remus and Dumbledore.

The boy walked over gingerly and James noticed his left leg seemed hurt. But what was more intesting was the fear with which he looked at Harry, "Dad… dad… daddd"

James gave him a hug, "Andrew, its alright. Just tell us what happened."

Andrew began crying as he said, "It was all these death… death eaters. They blasted the door open and… Auntie Miranda told me to take everyone to the panic room but H…Harry started shouting. I think it was his scar."

James handed Andrew a glass of water and the boy took a sip before shakily continuing.

"Before we knew it more of those robed people came into Harry's bedroom and dragged us all here. I tried to stop them… I tried… dad I really did"

James smiled at the earnest look on Andrew's face, "Its alright son. What happened next?"

Andrew took a shuddering breath before saying, "They cast some spell at us making us scream. It hurt so much1 like white hot knives were piercing our skin. Auntie Miranda tried to help us but they tied us all up."

James's eyes flashed as he heard his son was under the cruciatus but nodded to him, "And?"

Andrew started crying again, "And… and then… they put some curse on Harry. He took one of the robed people's wands and cast that same pain curse at Willy. He kept doing it again and again dad! The robed men laughed and Wily screamed but Harry didn't stop. He kept casting the pain curse!"

Andrew sounded hysterical and James's face was white as a sheet. Off to the side, he could see Dumbledore casting spells on William, a conscious Harry sitting next to him shivering, wrapped in a blanket and staring blankly, a stuffed animal close to his chest. His face contorted into anger as he thought of Harry but he restrained himself to look at Andrew, "And Miranda? Andrew, who killed her?"

Andrew broke down completely as he looked at the shivering Harry in loathing, "It was him. Dad, it was Harry! He stopped the curse when Willy stopped crying and he… he turned to Auntie Miranda. The death eaters told him to take a knife and stab her and he … he almost didn't do it. I honestly thought he was going to not do it, dad but he turned around…. He turned and stabbed Auntie Miranda right in the heart! She told him to stop but he…he didn't! And then he kept stabbing but… but something green came out of him. There was like a flash and all the death eater people were dead and Harry was unconscious….And you showed up."

James nodded to Andrew, handed him a blanket before running towards the other group. Sirius was on the floor, one arm wrapped around each of his crying children as he stared at his wife's corpse blankly. Remus was with Andrew, Danny, Rose and Calla getting them cups of hot chocolate and blankets. Lily was standing with Dumbledore casting spells on William trying to get him to respond. James for his part grit his teeth as he stared at the small shivering form of Harry sitting next to William on the floor, hatred boiling within him.

"Whats wrong with him Albus?" James put aside his anger for a second to look at his second son.

Dumbledore looked at him grimly, "I am afraid it isn't good James. Young William has been so tortured with the cruciatus that his mind has shut down to block out the pain. He doesn't seem capabe of responding to anything I say. We have to take him to the permanent spell damage ward."

That seemed to be the last straw for James as he ran towards Harry and picked him up by the collar, "Boy, I have shown you so much love and affection and this is how you repay us? By KILLING YOUR AUNT AND TORTURING YOUR BROTHER?"

Harry looked at his father with wide eyes full of fear as he was picked up by the neck. He turned to see as instantly his mother, uncle Remus and Dumbledore all instantly jump to action to stop his father.

"D…dad you are ch…choking me."

James growled and put his face next to Harry's making him tear up, "You are a DISGRACE, a MONSTER that I wish had never been born. You should have DIED instead!"

With the last sentence, James threw Harry across the room. Harry gaped at his father as tried to push himself away on his hands, tears fully falling from his eyes. James growled again and picked him up, "You are a monster! A disgrace to the Potter name! You hear me boy?"

He held Harry inches from his face and spoke, "I as Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Potter hereby banish you from the house of Potter!"

Harry cried out as he felt like something was ripped out from him. Even as Lily wailed behind him, there was utter silence as James Potter picked up the former Harry Potter and bodily threw him out of the house onto the street, "Get lost boy! Go die somewhere! Never come near me or MY family again or I will murder you with my own hands!"

Speaking that, the still raging James Potter walked back into his home, slamming the newly repaired door in Harry's face. Harry gaped at the place he had landed, and looked around. He had fallen just a little outside the blasted gates of Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. He couldn't feel his legs all the way to his waist and the only way he had of moving was to drag himself by the hands. He still had the emerald green blanket wrapped around his shoulders and small raven in his right hand. He was still looking at the gates when suddenly the house disappeared from before his eyes. Thinking back, he remembered reading about a charm the Fidelius charm that was necessary for him to go into the house.

More tears poured from Harry's eyes as he stuffed the raven into his jean pocket and used his hands to get off the middle of the street. He sat there for a few seconds before a chirp had him looking up. Eris, as a small blue canary flew right up to him.

Harry sniffed a little, rubbing his snot on his sleeve before saying softly, "Eris, can you flash us away in phoenix form?"

Eris landed on his shoulder, chirped comfortingly before changing into a blue and white phoenix. She chirped again melodiously before flashing away with Harry in a ball of ice.

Inside the cottage, Lily pounced on James as soon as he walked in, "Where is he? What did you do James? He is your SON!"

James growled at her, making her take a step back. Seeing the fear in her eyes, James visibly calmed down, "Sorry Lily but I did what needed to be done. I will not have a murderer as a son."

He tried to push past her but Lily pressed her hand to his chest, halting him, "James, he is our boy! Our child! Who else does he have to run to?"

James frowned and said in a deep voice with no room for comment, "He is a criminal, Lily. I did him a favor not turning him to the aurors. Next time I see him, I will not be lenient. And that is final. Now come on, we have to take Willy to St. Mungo's."

Lily frowned at him but she knew that voice – James would not change her mind. She looked at her other children and nearly jumped when she didn't notice the same feelings she had of Harry leaving reflected there. Most of them seemed pleased, in fact. Sighing deeply, she walked with James to her second son. The six year old was resting on James's shoulders as he stood next to the fireplace.

As she neared, he sent her a grim smile, "I am sorry Lily but it had to be done. You saw what he did right?"

Lily nodded, pressing his hand in agreement before she headed to the other kids.

Harry landed with a small cry on the ground of an office. He looked around in apprehension as he pulled himself to a sitting position on the ground.

"Eris, where are we?"

"In my office, young Harry" a new voice called out and Harry pulled a lamp on a stand next to him to shied himself with as he looked at the man entering. The man had a rectangular face with a kind smile and small glasses. His salt and pepper hair was short on his head and he was wearing lime green robes though his hood was down. He smiled at the small, scrawny boy on the floor and held out his arms.

Harry looked distrusting but on his shoulder, Eris sent an encouraging note and nod towards the man. So Harry let the elder man pick him up and set him on a high chair across from his own desk. Sitting opposite from him, he spoke, "My name is Nicholas Flamel. Ah, you have heard of me."

Harry's eyes were wide as he nodded. "You are the head of the Unspeakables."

Flamel jumped for a second, surprised by the four-year old's deductive reasoning, "Yes. Now Harry, I was just alerted to your disownment and I just received a note from my employee, Sirius Black asking for a month off. I have a feeling these are related."

Seeing Harry's immediate look of fear, he continued hastily, "Just tell me what happened son. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Harry looked at Nicholas surprised but nodded and began relating everything that had happened to the great wizard in front of him. Nicholas nodded finally, not showing any other emotion as he asked, "Ok Harry. Will you let me look into your memories? For that I have to…."

Harry stopped him, "Legilimency right?"

Nicholas nodded and Harry said, "Ok."

Wondering how such a small boy knew about a rare mind art, Nicholas delved into Harry's memories. He instantly found himself in an ocean of memories with absolutely no pattern at all. Groaning as he tried to find where the most recent memory was, he began looking through all of Harry's memories since he was born. Finally he withdrew from an exhausted Harry's mind, "I am sorry for invading your privacy like that, Harry. It is quite an interesting life you have had."

Harry smiled a little at Nicholas who continued, "Now, I have always found that drowning in sorrow is never the right thing to do after a dramatic incident like that. This is why I am going to ask you to join the Unspeakables."

Harry gaped, "Are you sure? I can't walk, you know."

Nicholas noticed that Harry didn't mention anything about his age. This led him to believe he was much more advanced than he let on.

"Of course I am sure, Harry. I wouldn't make such an offer lightly, you know."

Harry nodded eagerly, "Ok, if you are sure."

Nicholas smiled as he pulled out a small marble from inside his desk, "Well then Harry, lets go to your new home, shall we?"

Harry nodded hesitantly and touched the marble with Nicholas. There was a whoosh and Harry felt slightly dizzy as they landed in a small living room. Flamel smiled, "Well, this place is in a small muggle neighborhood in Surrey. Harry, this place is under the Fidelius charm meaning no one but the secret keeper can reveal where the location is."

Harry nodded as he looked around. The living room was modestly sized with a fireplace and soft black leather couches surrounding it. Nicholas led the way out of the room to a small fully furnished kitchen. The tour continued leading to a small dining room for four conjoined to the kitchen. In the second floor of the apartment, there was a bedroom with an attached bathroom, a study, a dueling room and a potions laboratory.

As they exited the house, Harry noticed that the house was a "town home" and therefore was attached to another house through a couple of bridges on the first and second floors. The backyard was shared as was the front lawn. Noticing Harry's curiosity, Nicholas offered, "There is no one staying in other house for right now. I will notify you in advance if anyone moves there."

Harry smiled at the man and nodded. Nicholas smiled at Harry before leading the way to his study and pointing at the desk. There was a thick stack of papers on it as well as several books. Nicholas said, "Take your time to go through those papers, Harry. Joining the Unspeakables is a huge commitment and I don't want you to do it without knowing what you are up against."

Harry nodded to the man in front of him in understanding. The movement however caused him to break into a coughing fit. Nicholas looked at the small boy in concern before calling for the house elf – Tippy, "Get me a cold relief potion."

Ten minutes later, Nicholas left Harry alone to deal with his new situation.

Harry started at the papers in front of him for a moment before getting diligently to work reading them. He was so immersed in reading that he completely missed it when Tippy popped into the room.

"Master Harry?"

Harry would have jumped a mile if he could as he turned to look at the little creature, "Er… just call me Harry."

The house elf's ears twitched slightly, "I is bringing you dinner Mast… Harry."

Harry looked at the plate laden with food that Tippy had set on the desk with wide eyes before turning to the elf, "Thank you so much Tippy. I forgot to eat completely."

The house elf's eyes welled up with tears at Harry's thanks before it hugged Harry and popped away. Harry shook his head at the house elf's antics before continuing to look at the papers as he ate.

Being an Unspeakable was indeed a huge commitment. The first document was basically a welcome from Nicholas Flamel though he was referred to as Dragon everywhere. Apparently Flamel wanted Harry to join as level 10 employee.

To find out what that was, Harry had turned to the books, one of which was a primer on the Unspeakables. Of all the levels in the Unspeakables, Harry found out that the highest level under the Head was level 10. Currently, there were no level ten employees.

Reading more, Harry found out that as a level 10 Unspeakable, he would have the clearance to reveal certain portions of life as an Unspeakable to others. He would know the identities of all the Unspeakables. But that wasn't all. He would receive the highest amount of training and he would have access to all the facilities the Unspeakables owned. He would also have to partake in the most dangerous and versatile missions.

But that wasn't it. Because of the large amount of confidence given to Level 10 employees, they were also more tightly rained in to the Ministry of Magic. There would be a tracking chip embedded within his body that could track his every movement. He would have to take an oath to never betray the Unspeakables under penalty of immediate death. He would also have to take an oath to never betray the Ministry of Magic under penalty of being branded an oathbreaker. And lastly, he had to report every single thing he did directly to Dragon himself.

Harry shrugged when he read about the stringent procedures. He wasn't all too concerned about that mainly because his Uncle Sirius was an Unspeakable. If he was alright with all those oaths, he would be too. And plus, he had heard his dad say before that the Unspeakables were the only department not infiltrated in the first war.

Harry closed up all the papers, resolving to sign them tomorrow before heading to the bedroom. The last thing Harry remembered of that day was hugging his stuffed raven as he fell asleep.HarryHHdgdfgdfg


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Its all your fault Harry! You killed my mum!" Cassie screamed as she held Harry by his robes and shook him. Next to her Leo growled at him, his face streaked with tears and eyes marred with hatred._

_Behind them both, Sirius Black showed up, carrying the dead body of Miranda in his hands. Harry inched backwards as he saw the lifeless blue eyes of his aunt staring at him. He saw as his Uncle's tears fell on her face as he said softly, his words hurting more than his voice, "Harry, we trusted you and you killed my wife. How could you?"_

_But Harry couldn't meet his uncle's eyes. He was still staring at the dead body as tears poured down his face. But suddenly, Miranda stood up on her own as she inched towards Harry, "You killed me Harry. I was ready to give up my life for you and what did you do? Like a heartless monster, you deprived my children of their mother. Of me!"_

_Harry backed away quickly as everyone began converging at him._

"_You killed my mother, Harry."_

"_You destroyed my wife who was ready to sacrifice everything to save you!"_

"_Harry, I hate you. You are worse than Voldemort!"_

"_Harry, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!"_

"_Die Harry. Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry woke up drenched completely in sweat and hyperventilating as he looked around. Curling up, he hugged the raven as tears leaked out of his eyes and he began sobbing in earnest. After what seemed like forever but was in reality only a few minutes, Harry was startled by Tippy appearing, "Is you ok, Master Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "I – I killed my Auntie Mir-Miranda yesterday…"

Tippy looked at Harry wide eyed and did the only thing he could think of. He climbed on the bed and gave Harry the biggest hug he could and let Harry cry on his shoulder. It would certainly been a weird site to say the least – a boy crying on a house-elf's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Tippy said, "I brought you a wheelchair Harry. Here it is."

Harry looked at the plain black one next to his bed and held onto Tippy's shoulders as the elf helped him into the chair. When he came downstairs half an hour later, he found Nicholas Famel and another lady there. They both smiled when they saw him.

"Harry! Meet my wife Perenelle Flamel."

The blond woman smiled kindly as she shook Harry's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Flamel."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh poo! Call me Perry or Elle, dear. Now when Nicholas said he had inducted a four year old into the Unspeakables, I had to meet the boy myself!"

Harry nodded to her. Nicholas cleared his throat and asked as Harry pulled a biscuit towards himself, "So Harry, have you given any thought to the papers?"

Harry nodded, swallowing, "Yes. I wanted to know why you wanted me to be a level 10 operative?"

Nicholas seemed pleased with the question as he flicked his black hair out of his eye, "Harry, you are only four and yet you have been reading seventh year Hogwarts textbooks. If that isn't talent, I don't know what is."

Harry blushed deeper as he continued, "I think that you could bring a huge amount of talent to the Unspeakables which is why I want to recruit you. And because I see the potential in you, I wish to make you a level 10 Unspeakable."

Harry nodded in understanding and said softly, "Ok then. I want to join."

Nicholas smiled widely and clapped his hands, "Excellent! Now come on. Let us have you sign these papers and make it official."

Harry grinned widely and floated behind the other two to the living room. They talked for a few minutes about technicalities before Harry nodded and signed the papers. Instantly, a pulse of red magic came out of the paper and entered into Harry's chest confirming the oath to the Unspeakables and the Ministry.

Nicholas clapped his hands once, "Excellent Harry! As for news, the entire world is absolutely shocked about what happened to your family."

"Will?" Harry asked.

Perenelle touched his face as she said sadly, "Unfortunately there isn't anything that can be done. He is in the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungo's."

"What? Are you sure? I… I tortured him! I did this to him!" Harry looked like he was going to cry again. Perenelle hugged him, "Oh honey, don't do this to yourself. You are not responsible for anything done under the Imperius curse."

Harry nodded, wiping some tears away even though he didn't believe it internally. They both smiled at the small boy before Nicholas continued, "I was looking through your medical files, Harry. It is quite interesting what has been hypothesized about your condition."

Harry looked vaguely interested as Nicholas continued, "I already have my healers working on a cure for you and I have a temporary solution to fixing your legs."

Harry's wide-eyed look made both the adults' hearts melt instantly. Nicholas smiled, "Alright, Harry. I have arranged for there to be a trail of Harry Potter sightings that lead as far away as possible just in case there is anyone looking for you. Now, are you ready to walk?"

Harry nodded eagerly and Nicholas smiled before pulling out a set of skin colored socks from the huge bag he and Perenelle had brought. Harry looked confused at Nicholas but put on the socks as directed. Instantly long golden tendrils of magic erupted from the socks and wound themselves along the length of both his legs. Harry gasped as he soon as he put the socks on.

He couldn't explain it but he couldn't feel his legs. They were still dead weight but he could feel the tendrils of magic that had blanketed his legs. They felt like skin and even looked like skin. He could direct the new "skin" to move and do certain things.

The Flamels smiled as Harry took a tentative step off the wheelchair and whooped when he didn't fall. Harry ran around the room a little before he noticed that he was floating very slightly on top of the floor – not standing on it.

Nicholas cleared his throat, "As you probably noticed, you aren't actually standing on the floor but floating a little above it."

Harry nodded confused.

"That is because your legs cant handle standing on the ground. If you step on the ground, you will fall. The socks are charmed so that they take energy from the surrounding wind and levitate you. These socks were originally made for a mission in which an operative had to fly up to the thirtieth floor of a building. They also work for this purpose."

Harry looked amazed as Perenelle showed him a few buttons on the side of the socks at his thighs. Harry grinned widely as he tried it and floated up to the ceiling. He goofed off for a bit before coming down and asking, "So, how come this isn't in stores? My dad and mum tried to look for anything that could help!"

Nicholas smiled at the boy, "Harry, the Unspeakables have a lot of cool things that the public doesn't have. We cant have our inventions falling into the wrong hands, can we?"

Harry nodded in understanding, "Ok what now?"

Nicholas smiled, "Now we talk about your training and name."

"Name?" Harry looked curious.

Nicholas nodded, "Yes, shall we go?"

Harry shrugged and 'stood' up. A few minutes later found Harry back in Nicholas's office. Perenelle had left leaving the two of them alone. Harry watched stoically as Nicholas fished around in his desk before retrieving a long key.

"Ah ha! Come on Harry."

Harry followed Nicholas through a door into a circular room. Al around them were revolving doors that made Harry dizzy just looking at them. Nicholas opened one of the doors with the key and said, "Come on."

Quickly Harry followed Nicholas into the room and paused as he looked inside. In the room, there were rows and rows of shelves all with small vials with white smoke in them. In the front of the room was a set of couches with a table in the middle. The table had a large round basin on it.

"Harry, each of these vials has memories."

Harry looked at Nicholas as he continued speaking, "There are memories of a variety of people in this room – from singers to dark lords , etc etc. I think you have what is termed a photographic memory. As soon as you see something, you remember it correct?"

Harry nodded, "Is that bad?"

"Oh no dear boy! It is just rare. Now you should be able to sift through all the memories in the room quickly."

Harry looked around and nodded, "How long do I have?"

"However much time you need, Harry. But we aren't done. Come on."

Harry glanced at the room again before following Nicholas back to the circular room.

Harry stood with Nicholas as they walked out the door. Instantly Harry noticed they were in a circular room with rotating doors all along them making it impossible to tell where they had just come from. Nick, as Harry started to mentally refer to Nicholas as, said, "Harry as a level 10 operative, you have clearance to all these rooms. Just think of where you would like to go and the door should open leading there."

Harry nodded as he looked at the doors keenly.

"I am not going to show you all the rooms as I am sure you can cover them on your time. I am however taking you to the most important rooms. Think clearly of the word INFIRMARY."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. No sooner had he visualized the word did a door float towards them and open. Harry followed Nick through the door and watched as Nick waved his wrist at some sort of scanner that changed from red to green letting both of them in. Instantly Harry saw other Unspeakables hurrying through beds in what looked like a hospital wing.

They all stopped and stared as Dragon himself appeared with a blurry figure. Nick nodded once to them before he and Harry went past all the hubbub and into a closed door that turned out to be a private hospital room. Nick motioned for Harry to sit in the chair in the middle of the room. As soon as he did, his right arm was strapped into an extended arm rest and Nick was pouring a vial of potion down his throat.

Ten minutes later, Harry woke bleary eyed as Nick gently shook him. Instantly on alert, he asked, "What happened?"

Nick helped Harry off the bed, "Well Harry, congratulations. You have been formally inducted as a Level 10 Unspeakable. Look at your right hand."

Harry did as told and instantly gasped when he saw the a silver rectangle that was embedded into his skin. It had a few flashing lights as it sat neatly where once had been unblemished skin. "w-what?"

Nick grinned, "Harry that is your Unspeakable tracker. Now visualize it invisible."

Harry did as told and jumped when his skin reappeared over the silver rectangle perfectly. Harry shook his head to clear it as Nicholas grinned next to him, "Come on Harry, lets get you your standard issue items."

Harry hurried to catch up to Nick as he said, "That chip on your right hand is identification that you are a level 10 Unspeakable. You just wave your hand at areas that need clearance and they will open to give you passage."

"Ok."

Nick looked at Harry briefly as they entered the circular room again, "Think clearly of the word ARMORY."

Harry did so and soon enough, he and Nick were entering a different room. Harry waved his wrist over the scanner this time and grinned as it opened to give them passage. This place was noticeably devoid of people as they walked inside.

Before Harry could say anything, he was handed a small leather wallet, "Open it Harry."

Harry opened it and looked confused when saw a bunch of cards on one side and a several pieces of paper on the other side.

"The cards on the left are for use in the muggle world. You just hand them to the register and you can buy things. The papers on the right are for use in the wizarding world. You just hand one with the amount of galleons written on it to a shopkeeper and they will allow deduct the amount from your account."

Harry nodded, "But I don't have any money!"

Nick smiled, "Harry, you get paid for being an Unspeakable and it is a considerable amount of money. We will set you up with an account as soon as we create a new identity for you. Alright?"

Harry nodded "All the Unspeakables have this?"

Nick snorted as he rummaged in a shelf, "Of course not, Harry. Unspeakables are usually hired from other departments if they show potential. As such, no one gets more than the preliminary training from us. You, however, are special. I see a huge potential for you, Harry. And so, you need to be trained."

Seeming to have found what he was looking for, Nicholas stood, "Ah ha! Here!"

Harry nimbly caught the rucksack thrown at him, "Uh.. thanks?"

Nick laughed, "Harry, Harry that rucksack is special. Open it."

Harry snapped the buckle and opened the top to find bundles of different currencies, five pouches of galleons, knuts and sickles, a wand and a few potions. Nick said, "That is an emergency kit in case you ever get compromised, Harry. Put it somewhere safe."

Harry nodded setting the rucksack near his feet after rebuckling it. Nick tossed him a few brown sticks which Harry caught once more. As soon as they both touched his hands, they let out a few sparks. Nick smirked, "Standard carbon fiber wands, issued to all Unspeakables. Priori Incantatem is impossible on these."

Harry grinned as he slipped them into his back pockets. Nick next went to a shelf full of large black bags. He pushed several aside on the shelf and got one out of the very back and threw it at Harry. Harry backed up a little as the giant bag nearly threw him off his feet. Opening it, he peeped inside, "Robes?"

Nick smiled at the disgusted voice, "Harry, if you notice, these robes range from silver which is second highest to me, all the way to yellow which is the lowest. They go over your regular robes and signify you as an Unspeakable. Silver is your color."

Harry nodded, dumping the huge bag on the floor next to him and putting the rucksack in it. Nick was busy throwing a small box at him, however. Harry caught it quickly, opening the top. He looked confused as he saw small circles in them. Nick explained, "They are contacts, Harry. They are special and come with an instruction manual. Read before putting them on." Harry nodded putting the thin book and the box inside the bag.

Nick threw him a black vest, "Its both bullet proof and can withstand minor spells. Wear it at all times."

Harry nodded, putting the vest in the bag. Nick fumbled for a bit before throwing Harry a small band, "This is an SEP band, Harry. It creates a field around you that will make muggles and wizards simply ignore you unless you actually interact with them."

Harry smirked as he put the band around his left bicep. Nicholas wasn't done still though. Harry dragged the bag as he followed Nick further into the room. At the very end, Harry noticed a lot of interesting equipment that looked like things he had seen before in a muggle telly.

"I trust you know what guns are, Harry?"

Harry nodded and Nick grinned as he threw a really long and heavy box at Harry. Harry groaned at the weight as he looked at Nick reproachfully. He opened the box and gaped when he saw the guns stored in it. He didn't need Nicholas to explain what the two AK-47s were or what the two dragonovs or the sniper rifles or the handguns.

Nick grinned as he saw Harry stuff the large box into the bag.

"Why are you giving me muggle weapons?"

"Good question. The biggest cover for attacking a pureblood is posing as a muggle. Muggles are often taken for granted, especially their wonderful weapons. These guns have been modified to have an endless supply of bullets. Now have you ever heard of cameras, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yah, my dad got me one for Christmas."

Nick smirked, "Good. I am having Tippy currently set up several near your safe house. They are charmed to let you know if anyone other than me shows up 10 meters near your house."

"Cool."

Nick smirked at Harry before saying, "Alright, Tippy!"

The little house elf popped in.

"Tippy, take all these things to the living room please. Harry will sort it out later." The house elf bobbed his head before doing exactly that.

Harry mused that he had a Lot of items to sort out considering his little spree at the Tower yesterday and today. Nicholas interrupted him however, "Harry, come on. We have much to do still."

Harry nodded and followed the ancient man to the circular room once more. This time, he was told to think of the words LIBRARY. As they entered the room, Nicholas looked at the yellow robed man sitting at the desk, "I need a copy of all books in this room sent to this address ASAP."

The man nodded and took the slip of paper before turning around and getting to work. "Come on."

Harry nodded hastily following Nicholas, "We have one more place to go to before you can go home."

Harry looked at Nicholas curiously but nodded as they walked out of the room. In the circular room, Harry was directed to think DRAGON'S LAIR. Seconds later, Harry and Nicholas were both standing in the same office they had started in.

As soon as they sat down, Nicholas opened a few of his drawers before withdrawing several sheets of paper and sliding them towards Harry.

Harry looked at the man curiously before looking at the top sheet of paper. It was a birth certificate with the name James Jack Williams though it was dated to four years ago, birthdate June 15th. The names of his parents on the forms were Alexander Damien Williams and his wife Louise Helene Malfoy nee Williams.

Nicholas said, "This is the name I have filed you as, Harry. Just in case someone somehow manages to get their hands on your paperwork, they will not have anything on you. I hope you don't mind but I gave you your father's first name as your middle name?"

Harry smiled, suddenly teary eyed, "That's fine. But what about Alexander Williams and Louise Williams? Do they exist?"

"They did Harry. They were two of the death eaters that you killed a couple of days ago, Harry. They actually did have a son in France. However when they found out the child couldn't walk just like you Harry, they killed him. That is the official story. I went into the records, changed the name of the kid from Damien to James. There was no need to get rid of the death certificate. After all, it makes for a better cover story for you to see that your 'parents' were so desperate to get rid of you that when you didn't die, they put you on the streets and held a funeral."

Harry gaped, "Woah! You really thought this through."

Nick nodded, "Yes, it is dangerous for you to be under your true name especially since you are one of the twins who lived."

Harry nodded, understanding as he looked at the next paper on the table. They were death certificates for James Jack Williams, Alexander Damien Williams and Louise Helene Williams. Harry goggled before looking at Nick, "But I signed my name yesterday under my own name!"

Nick smirked, "Harry, that was the easy part. The parchment doesn't store your signature – only your magical signature. You signing was merely protocol even though the ink faded away quickly."

To prove it, he showed Harry the parchment with a check where his signature had been the day before. Harry nodded as he took the copy of that paper and put it with the others. Flipping through the next packet of papers, Harry looked wide-eyed at the estate that the Williams had left behind.

Noticing this, Nicholas said, "Harry, although the Williams were fairly rich, you do not have access to that fortune because they specifically disowned young Damien when they put him on the streets. They also left their entire estate to Voldemort. The goblins do not care whether an heir is dark or light. They have already transferred the money to Voldemort's account."

Harry nodded and looked at the next set of papers. They were family history of the Williams. Apparently both families were pureblood. Louise Malfoy was from the French part of the pureblood Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy's cousin. Alexander Williams was from an aristocratic Italian and French pureblood family. The papers had a pedigree of both families, ending in Harry's new name: James Alexander Williams. Both his parents had been high level dark supporters in Voldemort's Inner Circle and had given him up when he was three. He had then wandered the streets for a year before Nicholas picked him up and offered him the chance to be an Unspeakable.

Nick nodded, "Alright Harry, lastly we need to do a simple blood ritual that will change how you look and your blood and magical signature to match that of the last Williams."

Harry looked nervous and nodded as Nick pulled out a small vial of clear liquid. As asked, Harry put in three drops of his blood as Nicholas added his 'parents'' blood into the mixture while chanting. There was a sudden intense light before the potion turned purple and calmed down. Harry looked at it disgusted before holding his nose and drinking it in one go.

A few seconds of unimaginable pain later, Harry stood from the floor where he had collapsed to look into the mirror Nicholas was holding. He gasped when he saw his new self. He still had the same structure and build as Harry James Potter put there were other differences. His hair had become a silvery blond and his face was highly aristocratic especially with the chiseled chin and the sharp nose. His eyes, much to Harry's relief were still the same emerald green as his mother's. He was also as tall as a twenty year old.

Nick smiled, "Well Harry how do you like your new look?"

Harry sighed, "I don't look like my dad anymore."

Nick nodded, "Indeed but your hair is still messy just like James Potter's and your eyes are like your mother's aren't they?"

Harry nodded, still a tad upset. Nick sighed, "Well Mr. Williams, I talked to several healers about your condition today."

This got Harry, or rather Jack, interested and Nick said, "They and I both agree that you should be relatively free from damage if you add a phoenix tear to your meal once a day. That would be a problem for people normally but you have Eris who can change into a phoenix right?"

Harry nodded, "I understand. Thank you Nick."

The man smiled at him, "Not a problem. Now go home and rest. Come meet me after you have gone through all the memories, alright?"

Harry stood from his chair and walked to the fireplace. From there he nodded once to Nicholas before disappearing in the flames.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Harry will mostly be referred to as Jack from this point forward though it will alternate.

About James Potter: Both supposed plot holes as of now will be filled in a few chapters when James Potter returns to the story. Good on you to catch the holes though! Oh yah and about Harry being under the Imperio, no one knows if he was…

As for Wanted… the problem with it is that I was trying to develop a bunch of ideas in one story. I decided it needed longer and started this one. The same ideas from Wanted will resurface but in two or three stories.

Also REVIEW!

Chapter 5

Three weeks later…

"Jack, wake up!" Tippy, the house elf appeared in Harry's room. Jack groaned as he used his arms to push himself into a sitting position. Using his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes, Jack looked at the house elf.

Tippy grinned at Jack as he opened a drawer in his dresser and pulled out the flesh colored socks.

"What time is it?"

Tippy pulled the socks onto Jack's feet as he spoke, "Its six am."

Jack groaned as he got off the bed, able to feel his feet again. Pulling on a pair of sneakers, he walked to the front door. After waving at Tippy, he set out for him morning jog. The neighborhood he now lived in was rather conservative, each house identical to the next. And of course, each house was filled with nosy women.

In fact as Jack ran around the block, he could see several faces peeping at him through windows. Ignoring them as had become his practice over the last few weeks, Jack ran back to his house, waving at the woman who lived across from him. The thin woman nodded back as she herded her somewhat large son back into her house.

Jack rolled his eyes as he walked into the house. As he neared the stairs, he shouted, "Tippy I am going to take a shower!"

Fifteen minutes later, Jack appeared in the little dining hall dressed in the silver Unspeakable robe, his hood down. He sat down at the table and started on the waffles.

He ate a few waffles, glancing at the Daily Prophet as he did so. The front page three weeks after the incident was still going on about the rumors and truth associated with it. He was just finishing his coffee with an added phoenix tear when an owl arrived with a letter for Jack Williams.

Wondering who it was, he opened it to find a letter from Gringotts, "I am supposed to go see the goblins today so I will be late Tippy."

The elf nodded to Jack as he stepped into the fire and disappeared. He arrived in the circular DoM chamber. Ignoring the many people that instantly turned to look at him, he thought clearly of where he wanted to go.

Entering through the door, he waved his hand at the scanner to let him pass. In this particular section of the DoM, only two offices existed – Dragon or Nicholas's and Phoenix or his own. As second in command of the DoM, Nick had arranged for Jack to have his own office next to his, something of a rarity in the DoM.

Harry didn't go into his own office though, instead entering Nick's. The elder man looked at him when he entered with a big smile on his face, "Jack ! Come in my boy!"

Jack smiled at the man before walking in. he walked past the couches and the lamp he had landed next to three weeks ago to sit across from Nick.

The man cocked his head, "You old enough to drink?"

Jack rolled his eyes though he didn't crack a smile, "I should think so. Those memories I saw contained memories of more lifetimes than you have been alive. Plus I find that I really like the taste of acohol."

Nick rolled his eyes as he pulled out a bottle of scotch. He walked over and poured two glasses before setting the bottle down on the desk.

Jack took a sip before Nick spoke, "I have denied Sirius's request to quit."

"He asked to resign?" Jack asked, his voice a little hitched.

Nick nodded seriously, "He sent the request in almost immediately. However, I have reassigned him to be a teacher to the new Unspeakable class."

There was some more silence before Nick continued, "I have an off the books project for you if you are interested."

"What is it?" Jack asked setting his glass on the table.

"You know that the Unspeakables cannot actively pursue Voldemort right?"

Jack nodded, "Yes."

"However I fear what would happen if he won so..." Nick opened a drawer of his desk and withdrew a manila folder. He placed it in front of Jack who then set down his scotch as he opened the folder.

It had a picture of Dumbledore on the front with the words ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. Following, there were pages for each of the known members, with pictures, names and other information.

"The Order of the Phoenix. What do you want me to do?" Jack asked expressionlessly.

Nick frowned at that but said, "I want you to join."

"I will not spy on my family."

Nick smiled at that, "I am not asking you to. I want you to join and pass on any information that might be relevant."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Isnt that against the Unspeakable rules?"

Nick shrugged and put a thick manila folder on the desk. Jack opened it, his eyes widening slightly. On the front page was an arrest warrant for Harry James former Potter and it had a picture of his four year old face on it. He was wanted for murder and using the unforgivables, both of which would land him life sentences or death.

"Since I am already a criminal, it will not matter if I break the rules." Jack deduced.

Nick nodded, draining his glass, "I wouldn't ask anyone else."

Jack set a grim smile on his face as he closed his file, "Sure. Anything else?"

"Yes Jack. There is one other thing… Sirius Black asked me a few days ago whether there was anyone actively fighting Voldemort."

"Okay…" Jack drained his glass.

"I think you should start a team. You read the reading I gave you on Voldemort?" Nick asked curiously.

Jack nodded.

"Then you know that he has created horcruxes. I want you to create a team that will include Sirius Black, Claire Dawson and Nymphadora Tonks. Officially, you will be researching ways to create superhuman strength. By the way, you will be doing that as well as a side project."

Jack frowned, "I can engage in illegal activities because I am already a criminal but these three people. They are no criminals."

"I agree. That is because under the official purpose of the mission, you are in charge of it completely. You will be responsible for all their actions."

Jack let a dark smile cross his face, "Than I shall do it."

Nick nodded purposefully, "Excellent, because all three are scheduled to meet with you in fifteen minutes."

Jack looked at Nick oddly and nodded once to him before exiting. He walked a few steps to his own office and yanked the door open. Still wearing his hooded silver robe, he headed past the leather couches in the room to his own desk. The furniture in his office was not traditional like Nick's. there were no antique wooden desks, old fashioned couches or lamps. Instead, his hosted a modern black, fiberglass desk, black leather couches and assorted objects.

He headed to the liquor cabinet behind his desk and poured himself another glass of scotch before sitting down. Many of the people he had stolen memories from were heavy drinkers and smokers, leading him to cultivate both habits. Also, he found that both tended to help keep his mind off of his past.

Fifteen minutes later…

Sirius Black stood in front of the security that allowed entrance to the head offices. Before he could scan his hand at the security check there, the door opened behind him and two people in lime green robes arrived. They looked at him curiously and one asked, "Do you have access?"

Black himself was in pale yellow robes, signifying status as a level seven unspeakable. The other two were still new recruits, hence the lime green robes. He nodded to them, "I do."

There was a light chime as the security gate opened allowing all three to pass. The recruits looked at Black as to how to proceed and Sirius walked to the door on the right. A plaque on the door said, "Phoenix."

"You both here to see Phoenix?" Sirius enquired lightly as he knocked on the door.

They both nodded just as the office door opened. Sirius took a deep breath before entering, closely followed by the other two. The three stopped at the door upon sight of Phoenix. He was sitting at his desk, dressed in silver robes, the hood covering his face.

Harry felt amused as he saw the three standing at the door and he spoke, "Please, come sit down."

The three walked up to the desk, taking seats around the table. Once they were seated, Jack spoke, "The three of you have been assigned to a highly lucrative and dangerous division of the Department of Mysteries – the TITAN division."

Jack, who could see through the hoods, noticed their surprised expressions. He continued, "The three of you have expressed interest and potential in battling against Voldemort. I am starting a team to do just that in many different ways. If you are up to it, I shall require oaths now that you shall not reveal any information about the mission to anyone until TITAN is closed."

Sirius didn't even hesitate, "I am in. Do you have specific wording for the oath?"

Jack turned to the other two who looked once at each other before nodding. He smiled before pulling out three identical contracts he had spent the last fifteen minutes writing up. He handed them that and three blood quills, "Also included are clauses to never reveal any personal information you may find out on the others in the team."

The three read them quickly before signing. Jack smiled once they were signed before waving his hand at the door, adding some extra privacy spells. Ensured, he removed his hood. The others quickly followed example, removing their own hoods.

Sirius was very surprised when he saw his new boss take off his hood. For one, he was very young and secondly, he resembled someone that his hateful parents used to know. Looking closer at the silvery blond hair and the green eyes, it wasn't him who made the connection but one of the new recruits.

"Malfoy?"

Jack looked at the woman in surprise before letting out a snort, "Oh no, I am not Ms. Dawson. Could everyone please introduce themselves?"

Sirius went first, "I am Sirius Black, level 7 operative, code name Grim."

"Sirius! I didn't think I would see you!" Before the man could blink, the brunette changed her hair to hot pink and her eyes to pale blue and pounced on Sirius hugging him.

Jack took the time to observe the man. He had received a jolt of panic when removing the hood, afraid the man would recognize him but nothing of the sort had happened. Instead he had been mistaken for Malfoy which he personally thought a little funny. Sirius was now looking confused as one of the new recruits, was hugging him. The man looked like he had been to hell and come back. He had almost thirty pounds, Jack estimated and his face no longer had the ever present smile on it. His eyes seemed dull, nearly dead.

Sirius fidgeted under the scrutiny and pushed Tonks off, "Nice to see you too Dora."

The woman grinned and sat down next to Sirius, "I am Nymphadora Tonks. Call me Tonks or Dora but anything else and I will murder you. My name is Chameleon or Cami for short. "

Jack's eyes flickered in amusement, "And your status?"

She looked at him oddly, "I was in the auror department before I was recruited for the Unspeakables a few days ago. My cover job is still an auror on desk duty."

Harry nodded to her and turned to the other woman. She had maroon hair that was tied in a ponytail and a clinical look as she studied them all. When it was her turn, she spoke.

"I am Claire Dawson. I was a healer in the dark arts division of St. Mungo's when I was recruited a week ago for the Unspeakables."

Jack nodded to her before speaking, "My name is Jack Williams and I am Phoenix."

"Williams!"

Jack nodded to Sirius who was suddenly looking rather distrustful. He quickly said, "My progenitors were death eaters, yes. And they disowned me when I was four, holding a funeral for me instead. I hear they were recently killed and am a bit angry that I couldn't do it myself. Enough for you?"

The three nodded, their faces clearing a little. Sirius though looked at the man, "You have become a level 10 operative very fast for one so young."

Jack shrugged as he opened a drawer in his chest, "So I have. Here." He handed each of them a thick manila folder.

"This is all the information on Voldemort we have."

Sirius's eyes were wide as he flipped through the files, "These are quite thorough."

Jack nodded as he stood. He pulled off the silver cloak and hung it on the back of his chair. He then rolled up the sleeve of his dress shirt as he pulled a cigar from his desk drawer. Lighting it, he headed to the white board in the room and wrote in big letters, "Tom Riddle. I am going to give you a crash course on the first seventeen years of Voldemort's life now."

The three pulled their chairs over to the white board and listened dutifully as Jack began his lecture. A few hours later, Jack threw his second cigar bud into the trash and sat down at the couches. The other three walked over, taking a couch each.

"What now sir?" Tonks asked, supposedly not caring that her boss looked younger than her.

Jack looked at her amused, "You can all call me Jack and I was thinking lunch. Anything you guys want in particular?"

"You get delivered lunch?" Tonks looked at him wide-eyed.

Jack looked at her in amusement before handing them each a menu. A few minutes later, they were eating. Jack ran a fork through his pasta, his appetite suddenly gone. Instead, he took a sip of the champagne he had broken out.

"So what kind of things will we be doing?" Claire asked.

Jack nodded to her, "You and Ms. Tonks will first finish your training with Mr. Black."

"You are training us?" Both Claire and Tonks looked interested.

Sirius nodded, "I recently transferred to role of instructor at the academy. I teach dueling."

Jack nodded, draining the champagne. He set the pasta set on the table in the middle of the couches and headed back to his desk. Grabbing a cigar he lit it before sitting down again.

"You smoke a lot, don't you?" Claire commented.

Jack looked at her with an unreadable expression before glancing at the clock on the wall. It was three fifteen, "I have a meeting at 4:15. We have one hour to talk about anything. I want us to get to know each other as we will be working together as a team."

There was some silence before Tonks asked, "How old are you Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "Twenty or so."

Tonks looked surprised and apparently so did Claire and Sirius.

"What kinds of things are we planning to do in Titan?"

Jack shrugged and leaned back, crossing his legs in front of him, "We are going to have a R&D segment focused solely on developing superhuman abilities. But our primary objective is going after death eaters and eventually after Voldemort."

"And this is all approved under the Unspeakable rules, right?" Claire looked skeptical.

Jack's eyes were unreadable again as he responded, "That is none of your concern. None of you are engaging in illegal activities."

Claire frowned a little but nodded. Tonks asked the next question, "You never went to Hogwarts, did you? I never saw you there."

Jack shook his head, blowing out some smoke, "No, I have had a variety of teachers. But enough about me. I want to know why you are all so interested in getting rid of Voldemort."

Tonks shrugged and said, "My mum, Andromeda Black was disowned from the family because she married my muggleborn father."

Jack nodded to her and turned to Claire. She shrugged, "I work in the dark arts injuries ward in St. Mungo's, sir. Seeing all the injuries I have seen, I have developed a hatred for dark people. Plus, my parents killed my youngest sister when she was found to be a squib. I took my younger sister and ran after that."

Jack looked at her appraisingly as did the other two. He turned to Sirius who said sardonically, "You have undoubtedly heard of what happened a few weeks ago. Death eaters have caused the death of my wife and I want to do anything to take care of them."

"Mr. Black, I read the report on what happened that night," Jack commented, "Your wife was killed by Harry Potter."

Sirius looked at him with beady eyes, "Sir, with all respect, I would like to give the death eaters an equal share as Harry in murdering my wife and torturing my best friend's son to insanity."

Harry nodded to him seriously, "Very well."

His next words were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jack looked interested as he summoned his silver cloak with a casual flick of his wrist. The other three shared a glance at the impressive bit of wandless magic before pulling up their hoods though Jack didn't notice as he pulled up his hood and opened the door slightly.

They were all surprised to see Dragon there, in his red robes.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Phoenix?"

Jack nodded to him before stepping out the door. There, Jack asked quickly, "Whats going on?"

Nick frowned as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into his office, "Jack, I have an urgent task for you."

Instantly Jack was on the alert as Nick handed him a red manila folder, "Red folders are for the most dangerous missions, Jack. This one, in particular, is especially dangerous."

Harry opened the folder to find the face of a goblin on it.

"This is Ragnok, the leader of the goblins. I have received intelligence a few minutes ago that he is planning on starting a goblin rebellion tomorrow morning."

Harry flipped through a few more pages of the folder, a frown appearing on his face, "What can I do Nick?"

Nick nodded at the question, "You know gobledegook correct?"

Harry nodded, "Indeed, I also know the ancient goblin customs and traditions."

"Precisely why you are best for the job. When you go to Gringotts today, I want you to…"

Jack was deep in thought as he walked out of Nick's office fifteen minutes later. He entered his own office, stopping abruptly when he realized the other three were still there. They stood when he entered and Jack could see their eyes widening at the red folder in his hands. He set it on his desk and took off his silver robe.

"Sorry about leaving so abruptly" he commented as he headed to a black shelf next to the couches. He pressed a button causing one of the drawers to slide forward. Jack took a 15 mm glock from the drawer as well as some extra bullets and stuck them on his belt. After that, he closed the drawer and turned to face the three.

"I am afraid I am going to have to cut our meeting short. I have an appointment to keep. Read the files I have given you on Voldemort and train. You may see me sooner than you expect" Jack told the three as he opened his office door for them to walk out.

They nodded to him before leaving quickly. As soon as they were gone, Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The meeting had seriously stressed him out, Harry mused as he looked at the four cigar buds in the trash. Shaking his head, he cast a concealing charm on his gun before flooing away from his office.

Moments later, Harry was dusting himself as he stood up tall next to the fireplace of the pub. He nodded at the barkeeper who he remembered was named Tom before walking to the entrance to the magical world.

A few taps of a few bricks later, Harry stopped as he took in the sight of the hustle and bustle of the alley. It was definitely a lot less than the crowd Harry remembered seeing the last time he came here with his parents right before Christmas. Shaking _that_ thought from his head, Jack waked purposefully towards the large, white bank.

As Harry entered the massive white pillars that marked the entrance to the bank, Harry took a moment to read the message written there in gobbledegook:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._"

Harry smirked to himself after reading that and continued his trek into the bank. He paused at seeing the crowds of people standing in different lines waiting for the teller goblins.

"First time in the bank, son?"

Jack turned around to look into the kind eyes of Arthur Weasley. Quickly masking his shock, Jack nodded, "Y-yes. I needed to find out if I had an account with the bank and well…"

Arthur nodded kindly, "Yes, it and be a bit overwhelming at times. Now I think you should go to the Inheritance office. For that, you don't need to stand in line. Just go through that door."

Harry smiled, "Thank you so much Mr. ?"

He smiled, "Mr. Weasley and you are welcome."

Harry shook his hand before hurrying towards the door Mr. Weasley had pointed at. He knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened of its own accord and a deep guttural voice said, "Come in."

Harry straightened himself out before taking a step inside, willing himself not to jump when the door closed itself behind him. He bowed deeply to the waist and spoke in gobbledeggook, _"Revered goblin brother, forgive me for intruding on your prescence. I hope your gold flows fully and freely."_

Harry looked at the goblin who looked surprised, "It is rare to see such a young one speak such a dialect of our native tongue. Come sit down, wizard."

Jack walked over, waited for the goblin to sit before sitting himself. The goblin nodded in approval, "My name is Watchblock and I am the director of inheritances here at Gringotts bank. What can I do for you, Mr.?"

Harry smirked, "Williams, Jack Williams though I would prefer if no wizards were to find out my identity."

This seemed to spark the goblin's interest as his nose switched slightly, "Alright Mr. Williams, what can the goblins do for you?"

Jack quickly fished several pieces of paper from his pocket and laid them in front of the goblin, "I think the goblins could, shall we say _profit_ from this."

The goblin's eyes widened as Harry quickly explained how credit and debit cards worked to the goblin in front of him. He finally finished off with describing various tools for these cards like cash registers and gift cards.

The goblin was instantly on his feet, "This is quite remarkable Mr. Williams. I will of course share this with the horde leader. This could be quite profitable for you too Mr. Williams."

Jack smirked as he stood, "Of course. Thanks again Watchblock. May your gold flow."

The goblin stood, waving the papers Harry had given him, "Oh I am sure it will Mr. Williams. Expect mail from me."

Jack smirked with the goblin before walking out the door. He whistled to himself as he exited the bank though he stopped when he nearly bumped into Arthur Weasley again. The older man laughed at Jack's sheepish expression "Hello again, son. Did everything work out alright for you?"

Jack smiled at the man he had always liked, "Yes sir, thank you."

As they both walked out the bank, Harry asked, "Mr. Weasley right?"

The man nodded, "Indeed, Mr.?"

Jack smiled at his best friend's father, "Its Jack, sir."

"Alright Jack, just shopping here?"

Jack shrugged as he looked at the bookstore, "I needed to pick up a few books, actually and then I am heading to the muggle world."

As Jack began walking, Arthur caught up to him and asked, "You know about muggles? Why I just got something called the eclectic boolb. Why it is the most fasci…"

Jack genuinely smiled at the eccentric man, "The electric bulb is only one of so many different things the muggles have invented. I greatly admire their science and technology for example."

The man looked curious, "What is science and technology, Jack?"

"Oh science is actually a field that the muggles study. There are many different subjects in science like biology which is the study of living things and chemistry which is the study of molecules and interactions."

When Harry turned to look at Arthur, he thought that the man's eyes were going to pop out of his head, "Absolutely fascinating, my boy. Sorry to ask but do you mind me tagging along when you go to the muggle world?"

Harry shrugged, "Of course not! I would love the company. I do need to stop by the bookstore, the apothecary and the pet store momentarily though."

Arthur smiled politely, "Of course, of course. I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour then?"

Harry nodded as they separated ways. Thinking back to his childhood days which seemed so far ago and thanking his photographic memory, Jack realized that maybe Arthur Weasley was the means for him to get back in touch with his family and the Order of the Phoenix.

He was just eating a small meal of fish and chips when a majestic brown owl flew in front of him and dropped a letter before waiting for a reply.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked at the contents of the letter,

_Dear Mr. Williams,  
May your gold flow fully and freely.  
Imagine my surprise when one of my employees, Watchblock, came running to my office shouting that a customer had a proposition for our bank. Angered at first, the only thing I could think of what nerve a human would have to propose to us goblins! But after looking at this idea of converting to credit and debit cards in the wizarding world, I believe I have been humbled by our human brethren especially nonmagical ones.  
The remarkable idea that you have presented is indeed worthy and after calling an immediate meeting with the International Gringotts Horde Leaders, we have all agreed to put this plan into immediate action. We have also agreed on a few other things regarding yourself.  
As such, I request that you please arrive at five pm to Gringotts bank. A goblin will escort you to a conference room where all of the horde leaders will be preset once more.  
Please send a reply with the awaiting owl.  
-Ragnok  
Gringotts, Diagon Alley Horde Leader  
International Horde Leader_

Harry let a smile fall on his face as he penned a quick reply and sent it with the owl.

"Good news?"

Harry jumped and held in his reflex to fire a spell just in time to realize it was Arthur Weasley.

"May i?"

Harry nodded ad Arthur sat down opposite him, ordering the same thing as Harry quickly.

A few minutes later, Arthur was munching as he and Harry had an entertaining conversation about muggle items. Harry finally asked, "Mr. Weasley, just what is it that you do at the Ministry?"

The older man smiled, "oh, I am the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts division."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I probably shouldn't bring you to my home then, right?"

The man laughed openly as he loosened up a bit, "Don't you worry. It takes a full Ministry complaint to check out someone's home."

There was some silence before the man asked, "What is it you do, young man? You look like you have just finished Hogwarts?"

Arthur Weasley noticed the slight drop of the smile on the charming young man's face before he said carefully, "I never went to Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley. I am self trained."

Harry looked at the surprised look on the man's face as he asked, "Your parents were alright with that? Hogwarts provides a high standard of education, you know?"

Harry shrugged deprecatingly as he signaled the waiter for the bill, "Sir, my parents ever really cared what I did. Waiter, charge it to my account."

Immediately the two men started on a small argument on who was to pay the bill. Harry finally won out after promising the man that he would come to their home for a meal. Smiling triumphantly, they walked out into the muggle world.

Thankfully, Arthur didn't broach the subject of his parentage or job again. Harry made a mental note to talk to Nicholas about his growing friendship with Arthur Weasley tomorrow as they entered a video game shop. As he explained to Arthur what televisions were and therefore what video games were, Harry was in possession of several action-packed simulation games as well as a handheld DS. He had already purchased several phones and laptops that he planned to set to his own personal needs. This was just the play in work and play.

Finally after a grueling day, Harry and Arthur came back to the entrance to Gringotts. Both looked surprised when a goblin immediately approached them, "Please come with me. The Director wishes to see you."

Arthur turned to look at Harry in shock as the goblin approached him. Jack flashed Arthur a smirk, "See you for lunch tomorrow Mr. Weasley."

Arthur nodded dumbly as Harry walked into the bank with the goblin. The Director of Gringotts never NEVER arranged for visits for humans. It was well rumored that the goblins higher up in the chain all hated humans with a passion. Arthur suddenly hurried to the nearest floo to alert Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix could use someone friendly with the goblins.

Meanwhile, Jack himself followed the goblin through a series of stairs and hallways deeper and deeper into the underground caverns of the bank that he had heard about. Finally, the two of them reached a set of majestic oak doors.

As Harry entered the room, his guts jumped to his throat as he saw at least a hundred goblins sitting with fierce expressions in a semicircle. In the center in bright red and black robes was who he presumed was Ragnok. The goblin who had showed him there led Jack to a seat in front of them all.

Resisting the urge to fidget under their scrutiny, Harry bowed to the waist and said in perfect gobbledegook, _"Elders, Horde leaders, you honor me with your presence. I wish that your gold flows like a river and your enemies meet their end to your sword."_

Instantly, Harry noticed several nods of approval, several fleeting looks of surprise and a pleased expression on Ragnok's face at Harry's ancient means of greeting.

As Harry sat down, there was a moment of silence before Ragnok spoke, "No, it is our honor to be in the presence of a wizard well versed in the old ways."

Harry smiled politely as Ragnok continued, "We have reviewed your proposition Mr. Williams. Why is it that you have brought us this proposal and not to your Ministry? They could easily overthrow us with this idea."

Harry nodded, "Indeed sir. I have brought you this idea because unlike the Ministry, I do not believe the goblins are fools."

Ignoring the bristling of some goblins, he continued, "I have found that humans are easily manipulated and corrupt. They do not honor promises or oaths nor do they honor contracts – something you the goblin people take great pride in.

"Humans are not loyal to their own breed. That can be seen by the numerous dark lords that have risen through history against their own people. Humans also do not value other creatures, indeed, they do not even honor their own. Every day, innocents are slaughtered in different parts of the world without anyone to support them.

"You the goblin people are not like that. I know for a fact that goblins value their own beyond anyone else. I know that never once have the goblin people drawn their weapons hoping for bloodshed. You are magical beings that support and stand by your brethren for what you believe in – money.

"Goblins can always be trusted to side with the most money. I know that you do not manipulate your own people and come to their aid immediately. Knowing all this and also knowing how much humans such as the ministry disrespect you, I find it perfectly reasonable to come to you and not to the humans."

Harry smiled at the surprised looks many of the goblins were giving him before continuing, "But I am not without my own intentions. I hope that by giving my goblin brethren such a valuable tool for money, they would see me as an ally – someone to be trusted and not doublecrossed."

The goblins quickly began to converse amongst themselves at Harry's impromptu speech. After what seemed like forever, Ragnok spoke, "Your understanding of goblin culture is commendable. With all that you have said, I believe that we can come to an arrangement regarding yours and our views."

Harry grinned triumphantly as a goblin arrived in front of him with a parchment and a quill. Harry instantly increased the magnifying power on his contacts to read the fine print on the parchment. After scrutinizing every detail of the financial agreement, Harry signed with a flourish. The deal was that Harry would get five percent of all the profit garnered from the introduction of credit and debit cards into the wizarding market. Harry knew that he could have argued with the goblins for a higher percent of profits but he needed them later.

Nodding in approval, Ragnok continued, "We had planned a goblin rebellion for tomorrow but I believe that after speaking with you Mr. Williams, no one will agree to that. With that in mind, we have agreed to name you Friend of the Goblin People."

Harry shook his head as he stood, "I thank the goblin brethren for such a remarkable honor presented to me." He put on the ring that a goblin brought him, quickly slipping into his left pinky where it resized itself to fit him.

"However, I have one more request of you."

Ragnok inclined his head.

"I wish for the goblin people to not know me by my name of Jack Williams. It is not well known that I survived and I do not wish it to be widespread."

The goblins seemed to nod as one and an ancient looking woman goblin said, "Do not fear young human. The goblins shall only refer to you as Friend or Goblinfriend from this moment forward."

Harry thanked them once more before exiting; this time with a spring in his step at successfully averting a goblin rebellion and becoming a goblin friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week later, Jack was out of alcohol. Annoyed, he grabbed his coat as he walked out the door. Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, he headed to the bartender, "I need two kegs of firewhiskey, and three of scotch."

Tom raised an eyebrow at him but Jack put a few galleons on the table and a piece of paper, "That's the order and address to deliver to."

Tom nodded and Jack was heading out of the bar when a voice called out, "Jack! Come here!"

Jack turned from the door to see who knew his name there to find Tonks and Claire sitting at a table in the corner, waving at him. Resisting the urge to open the door and run, he walked to their table and sat down.

A waitress walked over, "Order?"

Jack glanced at the beers the other two had on the table before saying, "Firewhiskey"

The woman nodded before walking away. He turned to the two women, "So ladies, nothing better to do on a Friday night?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Claire and I went to school together Jack. We were just shopping and decided to stop for a drink."

Jack nodded to them, taking the tankard from the waitress and dropping a few galleons. He took a large sip before saying, "I was out of alcohol so came in to place an order."

Claire frowned, "Jack, do you drink a lot?"

Jack shrugged. Tonks looked at Claire for a second before she waved her wand, casting some privacy spells. Instantly on the alert, Jack added some spells of his own before asking, "Ms. Tonks?"

The metamorphagus seemed hesitant before asking, "Jack, I heard a rumor that there are Unspeakable quarters. Is that true?"

To say Jack was surprised would be an understatement, "Yes, there are but do you not have a place to live, Ms. Tonks?"

She frowned, "I don't want to live with my parents anymore. I just think that it is better to move away especially since I am twenty five and all."

Claire nodded and said, "I was hoping to share homes with her. My sister and I have been living in this crappy little place behind Diagon Alley and I guess…"

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "The house next to mine is currently open. If you don't mind a house connected to mine…"

"That sounds great!" Tonks interrupted.

Jack looked at the two in amusement before draining his tankard.

"Sir?"

Jack looked at Claire who was fiddling a little, "I would have to bring my sister as well."

"How old is she?" Jack looked a little surprised.

"She is ten, almost eleven. She will be in Hogwarts most of the year starting next year" Claire looked almost desperate.

Jack nodded, looking interested "That's fine. What is her name?"

"Chloe Dawson" Claire replied. Jack nodded to her before Tonks said, "Say Jack, you don't always wear those do you?"

Jack looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black slacks with a white tie, "Whats wrong with my clothes?"

Tonks and Claire looked at each other with grins before standing at the same time. They pulled Jack up before walking with him into Diagon alley, one woman on each arm. They dragged him to Madam Malkin's before pushing him inside.

"Jack, you need a casual wardrobe."

And before Jack knew what was happening, both girls were pushing him into a dressing room with a handful of clothes. After an hour of being pricked and prodded as a test dummy, the three walked out each holding several bags.

Claire and Tonks laughed at the dumb look on Jack's face as they stopped in a small alleyway before Jack said, "Tippy!"

The little house elf appeared in the alley startling the women. Jack nodded to the elf, "Tippy could you take all this stuff home?"

The elf looked at Jack and said sternly, "You is drinking again. I is finding yous bottles in closet!"

Jack rolled his eyes as the elf sent him a glare and disappeared.

"That has to be the oddest elf I have ever seen" Claire commented quietly. Jack looked at her in amusement and said, "Girls, come see me in my office tomorrow morning and I will get you your new address."

They grinned at him identically and Jack nodded once to them before vanishing.

The next morning, Jack walked to his office to find two lime green robes waiting for him outside. He nodded to them, "Agents" before he opened his office, "Come in."

They walked in behind him and Jack closed the door behind them. He then took off his hood and said, "Please, sit."

The two sat down across Jack's desk and pulled off their own hoods. Jack pulled out a few papers from his desk and placed it in front of the women, "These are the documents to the house. You are allowed to tell anyone of the house – it isn't a safe house."

They nodded to him and signed the papers. Jack smiled, "Excellent, go ahead and move in whenever you want. Nice to meet you, neighbors."

The girls grinned before Claire exclaimed, "Dora, we are going to be late to class! See you, Jack!"

The two ran out the door leaving an amused Jack. He waited a few moments before looking at the time. He had told the Weasleys he would meet them for lunch. Deciding to use the four hours till then productively, Jack walked to the small collection of books in the shelf behind his desk. The entire second and third shelves were devoted to books on mental healing. Grabbing a thick volume, he set it on the desk and began reading, occasionally writing in his notebook. In her perch next to Harry's desk, Eris chirped quietly in the form of a parrot.

Later that day…

Harry smiled at Arthur Weasley as he handed the tray to a surprised Molly, "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

Molly gave him a small hug, "Oh you didn't have to bring anything dear!"

Harry smiled, "Oh my house elf would have been ever so upset if I didn't bring some of her cooking."

Molly smiled at the man as she took the tray to place on the counter. Arthur was eager to talk to the young man, "So Jack, what have you been up to? Have you gone to the muggle world again?"

Jack smiled as he heard him, "Actually I have been writing a book on magical theory."

Arthur Weasley looked at him curiously as Molly paused in her cooking to look at Harry, "You are writing a book on magical theory?"

Harry smiled, "I know you must be thinking I do not have enough experience to author such a work but actually I do. I was homeschooled by a bunch of extremely qualified teachers all across the world. When I looked at the books on the subject in Flourish and Blotts, I was more than a little disappointed at the quality of education here. I talked to some of my mentors about it and they persuaded me to write a compilation of their views on the subjects along with my own ideas."

Arthur nodded dumbly as Molly said, "I think that is fabulous, Jack! Why it isn't every young wizard who sees a problem and immediately tackles it."

Harry blushed slightly at the praise before walking over to the mantle where he saw a very interesting clock hanging, "This is a rather unique clock. I understand it is comforting for you to know where every member of your family is, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly nodded as she walked over, drying her hands in her apron, "Indeed. The clock was actually a gift from Albus Dumbledore. He is a great man, he is."

Jack smiled at her, "I really should endeavor to meet Mr. Dumbledore. I have heard so much about him!"

Molly patted him on his shoulder before walking out of the kitchen and shouting, "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George! Come set the table!"

Instantly there were a bunch of groans and loud thumping voices as a horde of boys came tumbling down the stairs. Harry looked amused before grabbing a dish from Molly, "Here, let me help."

Molly tried to stop him but Harry was already gone, levitating several pots and pans behind him. Molly whispered to Arthur, "He seems like a nice young man, Arthur."

The man nodded to her, "He is. He was nothing but polite to everyone in our little excursion to the muggle world yesterday."

Molly smiled at her husband as she went upstairs to fetch her youngest children, Ronald and Ginny.

Several minutes later, they were all chatting at the dinner table which was set up in the garden.

Bill was telling Harry about how excited he was to be home for Christmas holidays and Harry smiled and listened throwing in the occasional word.

Seeming to notice this Arthur said, "You must excuse Bill. He can get a little over excited."

Jack nodded, "Actually the energy is rather refreshing. You have a wonderful family, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur Weasley smiled as Molly said, "Thank you dear. Do tell us about yourself though. You said you didn't attend Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes. I am mostly self trained though I do have several mentors who have tutored me."

Molly looked appalled, "Why didn't you attend Hogwarts dear? Didn't your parents say something."

Arthur looked decidedly uncomfortable as Harry replied, "Actually Mrs. Weasley, I think this conversation is more suitable for a private setting."

Molly looked slightly abashed as she suddenly noticed all her children were listening attentively. Arthur just laughed before going off on a tangent about his twins' pranks.

It was almost two hours after dinner that all the children were ushered into bed and silencing spells were cast.

Molly looked at Harry sternly as though expecting an answer. Harry reluctantly began the tale Nicholas had cooked up for him.

"If you noticed, I never told you my last name. it is Williams."

Instantly both faces paled slightly and a look of fear flew across Molly Weasley's face. Seeing Harry closing up though, Arthur urged him to go on, his voice a touch steely, "Go on."

Harry sighed, "the entire world thinks that I am dead though I ran away from my parents when I was four. I was promptly disowned."

They both looked surprised as Molly pulled Harry into a hug, surprising him. Arthur carefully asked, "Jack, you know that your parents are…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Dead? Of course. I hear Harry Potter killed them. I say we hail Harry Potter as a savior and dedicate a day to him."

Molly pulled Harry into another hug as Arthur looked absolutely stunned at Harry's revelation. He asked quietly, "I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone my backstory."

Molly smiled, "Of course dear."

Harry smiled at the redhead woman before looking at Arthur who was changing the topic.

Hours later, Harry reappeared in his house, exhausted. After his little revelation, Molly Weasley had warmed up considerably to him. Arthur Weasley had too let go of his discomfort as he and Harry went through his little shed as Harry explained the different muggle devices to him.

As he left, the Weasleys had invited him over again for dinner on Wednesday night. Harry had smiled accepting as he popped away. Returning to his office, Jack lit a cigar and poured himself a glass of scotch as he pulled a different notebook towards him. He hadn't lied to the Weasleys when he said he was going to write a book on magical theory. Theory was rarely taught in this day or time and Jack had a sneaking suspicion that only he and Nick knew anything about it.

"Dora, help me with this would you?" Claire called from downstairs in their new home. Tonks ran down the stairs. She was dressed in a blue sweater and black jeans and her hair was electric blue to match. She found Claire in the doorway attempting to levitate an exceedingly large box.

She also walked there and cast the levitating charm at the box. The box barely went up six inches before it began quivering.

"What is in here, Claire?" Tonks asked as she strained.

Claire frowned, "A piano. It was a gift."

Tonks nodded and was about to cast a feather-light charm when Jack walked in. They dropped the piano on the floor as he looked at them, "Sorry girls, mind if I come in?"

They shook their heads and Jack walked in. he looked at the box, "Need some help?"

Before they could respond, Jack walked over and cast the same levitating charm at the box. It lifted a foot in the air and Jack didn't seem to be under any strain. Tonks and Dora shared a look as Jack asked, "Where do you want it?"

Claire jumped at the question and walked further into the house, pointing at the living room, "There if you don't mind."

Harry shrugged and waved his wand, floating the piano out of the large box and to the corner of the living room, where Claire was pointing. Setting it down, he looked around. A set of bamboo chairs was arranged around the fireplace and mostly fake plants were arranged throughout the room.

"What do you think?" Tonks asked as she neared him. Jack shrugged, "Very foresty. I wanted to invite you to eat at my place instead of bothering to cook here. Tippy cooks rather well and I wouldn't mind the company."

The girls looked at each other before nodding. Jack nodded to them before looking at the boxes still in the doorway, "So where do these go?"

Tonks rushed over and picked up one of the boxes in her hand. Jack stacked two and lifted them up before following Tonks up the stairs. Instead of one bedroom, one training room and a potions lab, the upstairs in this house consisted of three bedrooms. The first one on the right could easily be distinguished as Tonks'. It was decorated in vibrant colors and had posters of the Weird sisters splayed on the walls.

Jack set the boxes down, looking at the walls oddly, "Weird Sisters?"

Tonks nodded as she rummaged in a box in the corner. Claire entered behind her, levitating a large mattress and looking like she was struggling. Quickly Jack took over the levitating and gently laid it on top of the board in the other corner of the room.

"That's our favorite band" Claire commented as she knelt to undo her boots. Jack nodded to her, wondering what kind of music this band played.

"Hey Jack, do you ever smile?" Tonks asked suddenly. Jack looked a bit startled at the question and turned to her.

He shrugged at her, reaching a half smile, "Sometimes."

He headed out the door before he turned, "See you later girls. You are welcome to come into my place whenever you want."

He nodded to them before walking down the stairs again. The connecting bridge between the two houses was in the kitchen. He headed through the small door to his own home and up to his room. Unlike the girls', his own room was rather bland. There was a large bed with white and navy blue covers. There was a lamp next to the bed. A folded, plain black wheelchair was leaned against the white wall on the other side of the bed. Across the room near the door was the mirrored closet which was where Jack headed.

He changed out of his blue dress shirt and black slacks, hanging the coat on a stand in the corner. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a yellow shirt, he walked to the door. Pulling on sneakers from the stand there, he went off on his evening run. Tending to be longer than his morning run, Jack ran to the neighborhood park in Magnolia Crescent and began running around it. In the kiddie playground, he could see the brunette who had given him the cookies with a bulkier man helping their son onto a swing.

On his tenth lap, she seemed to notice him and waved. Jack waved back as he continued running. A few more laps later, he stopped at the kiddie playground to drink from the water fountain there.

He nodded to the brunette as she waved him over again, "Hello Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia smiled at him before turning to her husband, "Vernon, this is Jack Williams. He moved to the house in front of us."

The bulkier man nodded to her before shaking Jack's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Williams."

Jack nodded, "Please, call me Jack."

"Very well then Jack. What do you do?" the man looked exceedingly curious.

Jack shrugged sitting on the picnic bench next to the man, "I work in the Special Forces Division of the armed forces."

Vernon looked surprised, "A soldier?"

Jack smiled mysteriously, "Something like that."

Vernon nodded, knowing not to ask questions. The special forces were something of a mystery to muggles – they assumed it was something like MI6 though it was actually a moniker for magical operations.

"And you Mr. Dursley? What do you do?"

"Vernon is operations manager at Grunnings" Petunia announced proudly.

Jack nodded to him before turning to look at the little boy waddling towards them, "This is your son?"

"Yep Dudley is four" Vernon announced as he picked up the boy. Petunia nodded, a smile on her face as she looked around the park. Spotting someone, she called out, "Dahlia! Come here, honey!'

"You have another child?" Jack looked surprised. He hadn't seen another child in the neighborhood.

Petunia nodded as she picked up the smaller girl that ran over, "Yes, this is our three year old, Dahlia. She was sick the past few weeks."

The girl looked at Jack with wide blue eyes and Jack smiled at her. A few minutes later, he stood up, "It was a pleasure meeting you but I need to go finish my run and head home."

The Dursley family nodded to him before Jack took off on a sprint again. There was something familiar about the woman he just couldn't place. He was still thinking about her when he opened the door to his place. Next door, he could see a small house mat and some lawn ornaments the girls had put up.

He had barely taken a step inside when he heard sounds inside the house. He pulled his gun out from the small of his back as he inched inside. He relaxed a bit when he recognized Tonks and Claire in the dining room. Walking inside, he found the girls with an elder man and woman at the table.

"Jack!" Claire was the one who noticed him. Jack nodded to her as he walked over. Tippy popped in just then and handed him a vial and said sternly, "master requests you to drink that Jack."

Jack looked at Tippy curiously as he walked over to the table and took the remaining seat, "Did he say why?"

Tippy shook his head, "No."

Jack frowned at the elf and downed the vial, a grimace on his face as he felt the thick liquid travelling down his throat. He then turned to look at the elder man and woman and stretched his hand, "Hello, I am Jack Williams."

"Ted Tonks" the man said. He had a round face and a kind smile. The woman too smiled as she shook his hand, "Andromeda Tonks though I go by Andy."

Jack nodded as Tippy set a plate of food in front of him, "Eat it all. I talked to that elf at your work, Trisky and she said you didn't eat lunch."

Jack looked at Tippy dumbly as he walked off.

"That is one strange elf" Claire said as she took a sip of water. Jack nodded to her before smiling a little, "But he is a great guy. Anyways, Andy, Ted you come to check on your daughter's new home?"

They both smiled, "Yes, when Dora said she was moving out, we had to see…"

Jack nodded and resisted the urge to smile as he saw Tonks bat away her mom's hand from her face. She rolled her eyes and said something that made Andy laugh. Jack felt isolated as he suddenly felt as if he was watching a happy family laugh and talk at dinner – one he had lost three weeks ago.

His thoughts were interrupted by Claire saying, "Jack, meet my sister, Chloe."

The little girl smiled shyly at Jack and he nodded to her, "Hello."

"Hi" she said shyly before looking back at her plate. Jack blinked before looking at Claire who smiled. He stood halfway through the meal and walked upstairs. He could hear Ted asking, "Not much of a talker is he?" as he headed up to his room.

Changing into pajamas, Jack fell onto the bed asleep within moments. He didn't awaken until a few days later and when he did, he wasn't in his room.

Opening his eyes, he tried to sit up only to find he was in some sort of cylindrical scanner. A voice spoke, "Agent, please try to relax and not move."

Lying back down he asked in a raspy voice, "Where am I?"

A more familiar voice, Nick said, "You are in the Department of Mysteries. You have been in a coma for the past two nights."

Jack frowned and tried to move only to hear, "No! Don't move. We are imaging your body and any movement will cause us to repeat."

Jack sighed as he lay back down. He asked, "So what happened to me?"

"We are trying to find out. The potion I gave you was a monitoring potion intended to send your brain waves, blood pressure, heart rate and respiratory rate to me. When I noticed your brain activity spiking, I found you screaming bloody murder and your head bleeding. I brought you here" Nick replied.

Harry didn't say anything. He knew it was undoubtedly his scar. After what seemed like forever, he was pulled out of the cylindrical apparatus. As he stood, he realized immediately that he was in the Unspeakables infirmary/research area. He was wearing a lime green hospital gown and there was a bracelet on his left wrist that he recognized as a selective fidelius charm on his features.

Nick was waiting for him with a bunch of healers. He rolled his eyes as he still lay on the stretcher that slid into the scanner. Putting his hands on the stretcher, he pushed hard to drag his feet into a sitting position. Two of the healers instantly grabbed him under the arms and literally carried him to a hospital bed.

Once he was on the bed, the healers walked away leaving Nick and Jack to talk. Nick cast some privacy charms before speaking, "Jack, I think you have a connection to Voldemort."

Harry looked curious as he pushed himself into a sitting position, "The scar?"

Nick nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Voldemort attacked a small village near Plymouth just when you broke out in pain."

Jack sighed deeply, his hand running over the black scar on his forehead, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"it cant be removed. The scar goes deep into your brain and any attempt to remove it will cause more damage than help you" Nick intoned.

Harry nodded as he looked straight ahead blankly. Nick said, "The pain broke through your occlumency shields didn't it?"

Harry nodded and Nick sighed, "I will look into other things then. I talked to the healers. They have taken a full workup on you along with a full body scan. They don't know who you are."

"Alright, when can I leave?"

Nick snorted and a healer walked in just then, "Soon agent. We have a set of potions for you to take daily."

Jack groaned as he saw the four vials on the tray the healer brought with him. There was also a needle on it.

"Dragon says that you have access to phoenix tears?"

Jack nodded, "I do."

"Great. One tear a day is not enough to keep away whatever is causing your problems sir. I can see your right kidney has partially begun failing."

Jack and Nick frowned identically and the man continued, "The four potions are for slowing organ deterioration and speedening regeneration. I would like you to take them every morning as soon as you wake up. The needle is for the phoenix tear. You must inject two tears every morning, afternoon and evening. Missing even a single dose could be fatal."

"Phoenix tears are addictive are they not?" Nick spoke.

The healer nodded as he began showing Jack how to inject and where, "They are but I believe that they will act to internally heal the scar and not affect the patient in other ways."

Nick frowned but nodded. Jack nodded as well as he listened to the healer tell him how to cut off circulation in his upper arm before injecting. As soon as the golden liquid was in him, instantly Jack hissed, his eyes widening, "This feeling… its like… its like euphoria!"

The healer nodded stepping back, "Indeed, you must take no more than two tears per dose, do you understand?"

Jack nodded seriously still reveling in the feeling of pure magic flowing through his veins. The heaer also nodded and pressed a small bandage to his arm, "I will have a healer come or myself come to your office in the morning with the potions and with the needle in the morning and afternoon. You will have to do it yourself at the evening."

Jack nodded, "Thank you."

The healer nodded before walking away. Nick smiled at Jack and pulled the flesh colored socks out of his pocket, "Here, you have a meeting with Weasley and I believe he may bring Dumbledore."

Jack rolled his eyes as he bent over to put the socks, "Is there anything you don't know?"

Nick smiled, "Not everything Jack but Dumbledore is quite easy to predict. He was my student after all."

Harry rolled his eyes, finally able to stand and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEW! And if you reviewed previously, review again so I know what you think!

Chapter 7

Jack stepped in to the Weasley living room fifteen minutes after speaking with Nick. He put a smile on his face and handed a plate of brownies to Molly Weasley.

"My house elf insisted I bring them."

She smiled at him before saying, "Come on dear."

Jack looked around for a second before following her into the kitchen. He stopped, pretending to be shocked when he saw Dumbledore sitting at the table with Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as he stood. Arthur Weasley too smiled, "Jack, here meet Albus Dumbledore. Albus, this is Jack."

Jack nodded and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Pleasure is all mine. When Arthur told me about the charming young man he had met, I simply had to meet him!"

they nodded amicably as Arthur led them to the couches. Harry started, "So Mr. Dumbledore how do you like being headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore looked surprised at the question, "I love it, my boy. It is simply wonderful seeing the generations of students get educated and go forth into their lives."

Harry nodded accepting the glass of pumpkin juice from Molly as she sat down near Arthur.

Dumbledore asked, "But you did not go to Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head, gulping the sip he had taken, "Oh no. I am self trained."

Dumbledore looked really curious, "Why is that Mr. ? Oh I did not catch your surname!"

Harry smirked internally at the fishing Dumbledore was participating in, "Williams and I really didn't have any money to put myself through school."

there was shock in Dumbledore's eyes momentarily before he asked, "Williams? As in the son of Alexander and Marie Williams?"

Harry scowled at those names, "Yes though I hate them with a passion."

"Sorry my boy, I must be mistaken but I thought their son's name was James" Dumbledore spoke.

Jack shook his head, "It is. My legal name is James Jack Williams. I go by Jack."

Dumbledore nodded, his face clearing. Arthur and Molly shared a look and were about to interrupt Dumbledore's questioning when Harry spoke, "Why don't I just fill you in so that everyone is on the same page. My _parents_ disowned me and put me on the street when I was four, spreading the word that I was dead. I spent most of my life on the streets. My goal was to kill them until Harry Potter went and did it for me."

Dumbledore looked taken aback at the mini speech before he looked into Harry's eyes and tried to gain access to his memories.

Harry stopped in shock when he felt the probing in his mind before he nodded slightly to Dumbledore to let him know he sensed it and was giving permission and then conjured up some memories of his fake childhood for Dumbledore to see. Dumbledore smiled withdrawing quickly as he found the truth. Harry smirked to himself: many of the people he had stolen memories from were particularly skilled in the mind arts.

Dumbledore looked at him keenly, "What is your goal now?"

Harry shrugged as he turned to look into Dumbledore's eyes "Mainly to do my job well."

"You have a job?"

Harry turned to Molly who suddenly blushed, "Sorry dear, it is just hard to find a job for one so young!"

Harry laughed, "Molly, I am an Unspeakable."

Molly gaped and Arthur looked like he had been hit with a brick. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Oh really? Since when, dear boy?"

Jack smiled mysteriously but didn't answer. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more brightly at that and he spoke, "How would you both like to join the Order of the Phoenix? We are a group whose main purpose is to gather information about the dark lord Voldemort and destroy him."

That was fast, Jack mused as he looked at the headmaster keenly. The man had been uick to pop the question to him, perhaps the memory he had shown had done the trick. And so, he nodded slowly, "Certainly."

Dumbledore smiled widely and clapped his hands, "Excellent! Excellent! Our first meeting after Voldemort has been resurrected is next Friday night at Potter manor which is located in Godric's Hollow."

Dumbledore then looked closely at Jack's face for any reaction to the news that Voldemort had been resurrected.

"You knew Voldemort was back, Mr. Williams?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, why else would my death eater progenitors suddenly reappear? And plus, I am an Unspeakable."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding before saying, "We have another Unspeakable in the Order, Sirius Black."

Harry nodded, "I suspected he was in the Order."

Suddenly there was a loud chatter and Jack watched wide eyed as four boys clambered down the stairs. Moments later, a small redhead appeared holding a smaller redhead in his hands.

Molly smiled at her look, "These are my children. The oldest is Bill who is in Hogwarts now. Then Charlie. Then Percy and then the twins Fred and George. The next one is Ron and the little girl Charlie is holding is Ginny."

Ten minutes later, they were all seated and eating, making small talk. In the middle of the meal, Molly asked, "How is your writing going, Jack?"

Harry looked at the curious look on Dumbledore's face and said, "I am extremely dissatisfied with the current magical theory books. I was looking through some books in Flourish and Blotts and noticed that most are basically lists of spells with a little history and correct wand movement but none of them explain the actual theory behind the spells."

Dumbledore looked at him in slight amazement, "I am afraid that theory of spells has not been taught since the founders time, Jack. Are you saying you know it?"

Harry frowned, "Of course. Let us take the simple charm Alohomora for example. It is a mere flick of the wand to the right pointed towards a key lock. How long does it take your students to usually learn?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "I may be wrong but I would say one class period in which most people fail and then three days of practice."

Harry shook his head almost sadly before taking his wand out and conjuring a small whiteboard to float on top of the food and pens. He then drew a wand in brown, a hand and a keyhole.

"This is how you should channel the magic from your body, into the wand and into the hole to make the lock unlock."

Harry waved his wand and the four wizards looked in interest as blue magic left the hand, spiraled around the wand, stopped midway and entered the wand core before quickly rushing through the wand and hitting the hole causing a small click to be heard.

"This... this is amazing."

Harry turned to look at the awed looks that were directed towards him. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Jack this is incredible. Magic has not been taught like this for a long time. I am sure if one saw this diagram first, it would be so much easier for them to perform spells!"

Harry smiled and waved his wand causing the whiteboard to disappear, "Thank you. I am actually writing a book on this right now. I simply cannot believe that this is not how it is taught at schools."

Dumbledore nodded, still slightly dazed, "I... I think that were you to write a series of books, I would make it required curriculum at Hogwarts. It amazes me to think how much students would benefit from learning magic this way."

Harry looked surprised, "Are you serious?" he looked around to see encouraging smiles and awed looks directed towards him.

"Yes my boy. Will you consider it?"

Harry nodded dumbly, "This was not something I expected, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, "Something unexpected is the best path to success."

Jack nodded to the man, "Then I shall endeavor to finish them soon."

A few hours later, Jack walked into his house. He found Chloe sitting on his couch watching TV. She jumped when she came in and stuttered, "C…Claire said it..it was ok to watch your TV."

Jack sent a smile he hoped was encouraging to her, "No problem, Chloe. What are you watching?"

She smiled shyly, "Batman."

Jack's smile widened as he grabbed a firewhiskey for himself and a butterbeer for Chloe as he walked over. He sat down next to her and handed her the juice, "Funny, that happens to be my favorite superhero."

"Really? Mine too!" Chloe said excitedly, beginning an animated discussion on superheroes with Jack.

An hour later, the connecting door opened and Claire rushed in, "Chloe! There you are!"

The girl turned to look at Claire, a smile on her face, "Yep! Jack and I are watching Batman!"

Claire nodded, panting a little as she sat down next to her, "Well, next time leave a note!"

Chloe nodded a bit sheepishly as the door opened and Tonks waked in as well. She too sat down at the chairs and said, "Wotcher!"

Claire smiled, "Hey Chloe, why don't you go to your room and play for a bit?"

Chloe pouted a bit but nodded and disappeared through the connecting door. Once she was gone, Tonks asked, "Jack, where have you been these past few days?"

"Busy" Jack replied but didn't elaborate further as he stood. Taking the three empty bottles and the one in his hand from next to him, he headed to the kitchen. Tippy looked at him in disapproval when he arrived and said, "Jack…"

Jack cut him off, "Don't start with me now Tippy. I think I am going to head to bed."

"its only seven" Tippy commented as he opened a cabinet and removed a jar of pickles.

Jack frowned, "So?"

Tippy turned to look at him, "You can go to sleep after eating something."

"Sure mother" Jack rolled his eyes and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a jar of peanut butter that Tippy insisted they keep in the fridge and bread from above it. Buttering a slice, he set the other on it and turned to look at the elf, "dinner."

Tippy frowned but didn't say anything as Jack walked out of the kitchen. He headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled out his briefcase from the closet and got his magical theory notebook from it. He was almost done with the primer he intended to sell for first years at Hogwarts, only a few more pages to go. Closing it, he called out softly, "Eris!"

The changeling appeared in seconds in the form of a parrot. Jack smiled at it, "I need two tears."

Eris bobbed her head before changing into a green and yellow phoenix. She let out a soft melody before hopping onto Jack's hand. She bent over, stuck her eye into the cylindrical tube of the syringe and cried. Jack saw exactly two pearly, golden tears fall into the tube before she withdrew. Jack reached over and kissed the phoenix on the cheek, "Thanks."

Eris let out a small chirp and transformed into a Golden retriever pup, snuggling next to Jack. Jack grinned at her before cutting off circulation in his left arm with a rubber string. Pressing his arm, he looked for his vein before pushing the needle in, wincing slightly in pain. As soon as he did, he pushed the tears in and withdrew the syringe quickly. He taped a small piece of gauze to the wound before turning off the light, one hand wrapped around Eris.

The next day…

Jack looked up when there was a knock on his office door. Looking at the small monitor on his desk, he saw the three from his Titan group standing outside. Pleased with how the camera he had set up outside the office was working, Jack allowed himself a smile. He waved his hand causing the door to open.

The three walked in and directly to Jacks desk. Jack nodded to them as he closed the door. As he was removing his cloak, Sirius spoke, "When are we going to be starting active operations against Voldemort? You know he killed eighty people last week?"

Jack nodded and walked over, "Precisely why I called this meeting. How is your training going?"

Claire and Tonks looked at each other before Sirius spoke, "They are ready for level 1 and 2 missions."

Jack frowned, "Hm… the training is slower than I expected but it will do I suppose. Now, have you all read the information I gave you?"

The three nodded and Tonks asked, "How did you come upon the information, Jack? It is very specific in places."

"Years of intelligence Ms. Tonks. Anyways, you are all a part of the Order of the Phoenix, am I correct?"

The three instantly looked alarmed and Jack smiled, "I am in the Order as well so I am not concerned about the legal ramifications. What I do care about is how information gets to Dumbledore."

"What does that mean?"

Jack nodded, lighting a cigarette, "I don't want you both giving out any information you gather from here."

"We can't. we took oaths, remember?" Claire answered.

Jack smiled and looked directly at Sirius, "There are always ways around oaths, Ms. Dawson. What I am trying to say that I will give out all necessary information to the Order. Currently I do not want the Order to know about the horcruxes."

"Why sir?" Sirius asked.

"Because it is more dangerous for them to know then for them to not know."

"I do not understand" Sirius commented.

Jack shrugged, "Well than I shall explain. Our first mission." He pulled out three red manila folders and handed one each to them.

Jack watched as they all opened it before turning to look at him.

"Sir?"

Jack nodded, tapping his cigarette in the dark ash tray, "Our first missions as a team are to hunt down and destroy the horcruxes. After we destroy them all, I will tell Dumbledore myself."

Sirius nodded, his face clearing. Tonks asked, "Which one are we going after first?"

"None of them" Jack deadpanned as he flicked the remainder of his cigarette into the tray and stood. He walked to the bookshelf in the side and brought a thick, dusty volume with him and set it on the table, raising more dust.

"Ugh! Secrets of the darkest arts, what the hell?" Tonks spoke as she looked at the cover.

Jack shrugged and opened the book to a particular page. He then turned it over, "Horcruxes are dark objects, objects designed to store souls. As long as they exist, we cannot even consider taking down Voldemort."

"So why aren't we going after them?" Sirius asked.

Jack walked to the white board and said, "We need to locate them first and learn to work as a team."

"And then we go after them?" Sirius seemed to be trigger happy. Jack looked at him seriously before nodding, "Yes."

He then wrote a word on the board, "DEFENSE. Mr. Black, you will take care of any defensive maneuvers during an operation."

Sirius nodded seriously and Jack continued, "SCOUTING. Ms. Tonks, with your ability to change appearance, you are the best for scouting out a location and ensuring that there aren't any unwanted threats."

"Yes sir" Tonks said, her hair turning brown. Jack nodded to her before turning to Claire, "MEDIC. Ms. Dawson, you will be in charge of any healing or related activities in an operation."

Claire frowned a little, "Yes sir but does that I mean I will not be…?"

Jack cut her off, "No, everyone will go on every mission and participate. Should the need arise though, these are your official roles."

Claire nodded, her frown disappearing. Jack nodded again, "I will be OFFENSE. And I run point on missions unless I delegate, alright?"

The three nodded before Jack said, "Excellent. Our entire team will be known as Titans from this moment forward. For missions, you will have special gear and clothes but I do not want others in the department knowing of them so I shall bring them to you."

He turned to look at Sirius and wrote his address on a slip of paper, "This is the location of my home. Tonks and Claire already know where it is. Meet me there tonight at nine pm. Dress like muggles and drive if possible."

Sirius nodded, "Very well."

Jack walked back to his desk and sat down. He pulled a legal notepad towards himself and glanced at the neat, black writing covering the entire page before looking up. He narrowed his eyes and turned to Sirius, "Mr. Black, I have received news that you recently assaulted three aurors and a bunch of patrons in a pub?"

Sirius turned red and he looked rather ashamed, "Yes, sorry about that. I got carried away."

Jack frowned, "Mr. Black, I must ask you to restrain yourself. I need a competent man in my team, not one that will be easily recognized because he has broken brawls across the country."

"Sorry sir, it shall not happen again" Sirius intoned. Jack was opening his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door.

The four pulled on their hoods just as the door opened and a healer entered. They headed straight to Jack, "Please lift up your sleeve."

Jack rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see as the healer poked the needle into his arm. He was gone five minutes later and Jack removed his hood. He looked at the other three, "I think that is all for today. Is there anything you wanted to discuss?"

Tonks spoke, "I have a question. When will training be over?"

Sirius answered, "It is scheduled to go on for three more weeks, Dora."

Tonks frowned but nodded. There was silence for a few moments before Claire said, "There is a rumor going around that you are working on some supersoldier thing? Is that true?"

Jack looked a bit surprised before nodding, "It is and that is what I want others to think we are doing. No one is to know Titan is actually going after Voldemort."

They nodded before Sirius stood. Tonks and Claire followed quickly and left, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

That night…

Sirius drove down Privet Drive, looking at the neat rows of houses. He stopped in a driveway opposite to a house in which a woman was peeping through a window. He knocked on the door, no answer.

Five minutes later, Sirius was a little annoyed standing in front of a door, knocking when it seemed clear his boss wasn't home.

"Sirius, hey!" A familiar voice called out and he turned to see Claire look at him from the lawn of the attached house. Walking over, he found her wearing old blue overalls and large gloves on her hands as she pressed dirt over a rose plant's roots.

She smiled brightly at him, "Waiting for Jack?"

Sirius nodded as she stood and took off her gloves, "Where is he?"

Claire rolled her eyes and glanced down the street, "Probably lost track of time again. Here, we can go into his place through mine and Tonks'.

Sirius followed her into the strangely decorated home and through the connecting door into the much simpler home of his boss.

A house elf popped up when they entered, "Please, you is taking a seat. Jack is coming soon."

Sirius looked at the couches in front of the TV and shrugged. He took off his muggle coat and sat down. Claire smiled and looked at Chloe who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Chlo, hows the homework coming?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Almost done!"

Claire shook her head and turned to look at Sirius who asked, "Homework?"

Claire nodded, "Chloe goes to the muggle school down the block."

This got Sirius interested and he and Claire talked about the benefits of muggle elementary school. They were still talking when the front door opened and an exhausted looking Jack walked in. he was wearing a sweaty gray shirt and black shorts.

Tippy popped up then with a glass of water. Jack grinned at the elf, poured the water down his mouth and a good part on his face before he walked over to the couches.

"Sorry I am late guys. Where is Tonks?" he asked as he sat down at the couches. Claire stood, "I will get her. Chloe, come on."

The other girl grabbed her books from the kitchen table and followed Claire to the other house. Sirius looked at Jack, "Claire was telling me about the muggle elementary school her sister attends. I am considering sending my kids there too."

Harry acted surprised, "Your kids? How old are they?"

"Leo, my son is seven and my daughter, Cassie is five" Sirius's eyes told Jack everything he needed to know.

But, he sucked it up and put on a small smile, "Great! I think that having a muggle education would definitely help your children in the future."

"Did you go to muggle school? You sound like it" Sirius noted as Tonks and Claire walked in.

Shrugging Jack nodded. Several of his 'mentors' or the people he had stolen memories from had attended muggle schools and universities.

"I lived in an orphanage for a good part of my life, so yes I did."

This seemed to be new news as the three others looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Tonks was the first to speak.

Jack nodded. Several of his mentors had lived in orphanages so technically he had as well.

"Yah, I lived in a few orphanages but that doesn't matter. I want to talk you three about our mission. I have some gear for you."

He stood and walked to the empty looking wall. Pulling out his wand he waved it at the wall and the empty, white wall disappeared, revealing a complicated black shelf filed with what looked like weapons. And with that began a long lesson on muggle guns and handing out of weapons to the three.


End file.
